Molestos pensamientos
by Cinthia yissu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si sasuke decide usar a sakura para su beneficio?, ¿Que pasaría si sakura pone en riego la vida de los mas preciados solo por un amor? Mentiras, traición, desilusión, y lamento. ¿Que pasara con sasuke y sakura?
1. Confundida

Holaaa nueva escritora aquí *-* espero que les guste c:

Esta historia esta ambientada dos meses después del ataque de Pain a Konoha, desde aqui las cosas fueron cambiadas para que no haya confución

Capitulo 1: Confundida

Sakura caminaba por las calles de konoha, tranquila, no tenia ninguna misión por el momento, de a poco konoha se restablecía de ataque de Pain, por fin podía sentir una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, sentía que todo estaba relajado, ¿Que pasaría durante los siguientes días?, o tal ves... ¿meses, años?. Suspiró. Naruto seguía con su hiperactividad de siempre, al parecer sentía algo por hinata después de todo, ya que de repente se quedaban mirando como unos verdaderos enamorados, Ino también había dado un paso mas con sai. shikamaru hablaba mucho con temari. Neji se disponía a entrenar mas seguido con Tenten, hasta Lee tenia algunas admiradoras a pesar de lo raro que era. De repente esa sonrisa calmada con la que caminaba, y toda la gente la miraba, cambió. ¿Y ella?, ¿Que era lo que le sucedía , Ella antes tenia la oportunidad de estar con el romántico y extraño Lee, hasta Naruto se fijaba en ella, admitía que algunas veces se sentía atraída por el, por su forma de ser, pero después terminaba concluyendo que solo era cariño de hermanos por así decirlo, algo le impedía que estuviera con alguien.

La chica de los hermosos ojos Jade paro sin mas, y una imagen apareció en su cabeza.

Era Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y ella, cuando tenia 12 años

Sasuke...

Ese nombre... podía tenerlo cualquier otro chico, pero ella solo pensaría en el que le robaba los sueños, los suspiros, aun podía recordar esa briza cuando el se fue para nunca volver.

Ella sabia perfectamente que sasuke se había ido para poder matar a su hermano, pero mas de una vez pensó en que el también se iba porque ella era una "molestia".

A pesar de que los años pasaron y se llevaron con ellos esa alegría que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, aun podía escuchar su voz, diciéndole lo molesta que era.

Ella había cambiado ya no era la misma niña de antes. Si antes ella pensaba que sasuke era el hombre de su vida. Ahora solo pensaba que era un tipo amor platónico de su infancia. Uno que debía dejar de hace ya mucho tiempo. Alguien de que debería empezar a desagradarle ya que los había dejado sin importarle lo destrozados que podrían quedar con su partida.

No tenia ganas de pensar en sasuke. Cada vez mas su amargura se aumentaba cuando pensaba en el, tal vez estaba consiguiendo lo que el quería quería que lo odiaran, pues de a poco ese sentimiento de estaba convirtiendo en la palabra clave para describir lo que significaba para ella sasuke. Una molestia, tal como el decía.

Debía dejar aquellos pensamientos. Se golpeo mentalmente. Su padre había fallecido hace poco, como podía siquiera olvidarse de el. A pesar de ya haber pasado mucho tiempo ella aun sentía esa dolorosas palabras que su madre le decía, como siempre con su sutil delicadeza para que no le afectara tanto

**"tu padre... el fue un buen hombre, tu lo sabes... "**

Instantáneamente aquellos desgarradores recuerdos comenzaron a salir rápidamente, era sentir de nuevo como quemaban de a poco su corazón y le tiraran agua para poder quemadlo otra vez.

**"Flash Back..."**

- Sakura-chan... que alegría de estés bien... - comenzó a derramar lagrimas su madre mientras la abrasaba, al parecer no solo lloraba por ella, habían terminado por fin esa gran batalla con pain, y todo había quedado hecho bolsa, era lógico que su madre no solo llorara por ella.

- kachan... - dijo la pelirrosa intentando no derrumbarse ella también

Todo era un verdadero caos, Tsunade-sama estaba en un interminable estado de coma, todos necesitaban ayuda medica, uno de los peores fue hinata, le daba mucha pena que ella estuviera en tal estado de gravedad, ella había dado todo por proteger a su amor, y sin quererlo la imagen de sasuke se presento.

Ella solo negó en su cabeza un par de veces para sacar aquellos pensamientos que la aturdían.

Todos necesitaban su ayuda no podía basilar aun que desearía estar con su familia, ella debía cumplir con su deber, había vidas en peligro , no permitiría que ninguna se perdiera por su culpa.

- nee... hablamos luego, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, luego podemos cenar juntos - eso le animaba un poco

- Sakura... tu padre... el fue un buen hombre, tu lo sabes... - dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios sin mirarla a los ojos. definitivamente algo sucedía

- lo se, a que quieres llegar con eso - dijo la oji jade ya sabiendo que era lo que sucedía, pero no quería aceptarlo

- yo... e-e - dijo aquella mujer que su voz se cortaba y ahogaba cada vez que trataba de decir alguna palabra - tu padre no podrá cenar con nosotras - dijo ella mirando el suelo

- a-a - suspiró - pues entonces para otro día - sonriente

- no... sakura... el... - suspiro derrotada, ya no podía ocultarlo mas, o hacerlo menos doloroso - tu padre falleció - unas palabras fueron la gota que rebalso el vaso

Fin flash back

Sakura decidió cerrar se tema con cadenas y candados en un lugar muy apartado de su corazón todo eso le hacia mucho daño y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Mientras caminaba aun sin rumbo alguno apareció shizune

- Sakura - dijo mediante jaleos, al parecer había estado corriendo

- Shizune... ¿que sucede? - dijo la pelirosa con su ya habitual dulzura y amabilidad en sus palabras

- Tsunade-sama, necesita hablar contigo - dijo la chica ya recuperando la estabilidad

si,hace ya unas semanas tsunade se había recuperado y volvía su puesto, gracias kami había sido a tiempo antes de que Danzou tomara el cargo

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su oficina.

Cuando sakura llego a fuera de la puerta sintió no solo la presencia de la hokage, habían 3 personas mas con ella.

Toco la puerta e inmediatamente apareció la voz de tsunade ordenando le que entrara.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver aquellas personas, una de ellas ya no le sorprendía, solía verla muy a menudo.

- G-Gaara - dijo la chica en forma de saludo

- Sakura - fueron sus palabras y nuevamente se dirigió a la hokage

- Sakura, algo muy importante esta sucediendo en estos momentos - dijo la rubia de grande busto.

-...- la oji jade solo dejo que ella siguiera hablando sin interrumpirla

Tsunade separo sus labios para poder hablar pero fue interrumpida por el pelirojo de ojos celestes.

- Tsunade si me lo permite me gustaría hablar de esto a Sakura, hay cosas que me gustaría que ella supiera ademas de nuestro acuerdo - dijo gaara con seriedad, ningún sentimiento encontraba aun en sus ojos.

La hokage suspiró

- Esta bien, pero nadie debe saber esto, sobre todo naruto, podría poner en peligro no solo a la aldea de konoha, si no también a la aldea de la arena -

- estoy cociente de eso - dijo el chico - con su permiso - y se dirigió a la puerta y observo a la pelirosa con una mirada de invitación a que lo siguiera.

Habían terminado en un lugar apartado para que nadie les molestara.

el silencio era perturbador, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para poder romper ese silencio

- Tanto tu aldea como la mía están en un proceso un poco devastador hemos querido unir fuerzas, pero los del alto mandato se niegan a aceptarlo - bufó un poco divertido con lo ultimo, por fin se había roto el silencio, y eso le agradaba bastante - es por eso que hemos reunido a un plan B Konoha necesita ayuda, a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que pain hozo con dejar este desastre, aun necesitan apoyo. y por nuestro lado es el mismo caso. Ahora akatsuki esta detrás de Naruto es mi amigo, y no voy a permitir que atenten contra su vida, para poder controlar el mundo - sakura lo escuchaba atenta, y pudo notar como apretaba los puños en sus rodillas. - si eso llega a suceder jamas me lo perdonaría, y espero que comprendas mi situación es por eso que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, solo con la hokage - Sakura frunció el seño, por fin escucharía que tramaban - Cásate conmigo - al escuchar esas palabras el shock era imposible

- ¿¡Q-QUE!? - dijo sakura uniendo sus manos en su pecho - n-n-no puedo... y-yo - y una imagen de sasuke aparecia otra vez tratando de confundirla

- Sakura - dijo el chico, el ya se había esperado eso - se que no quieres, y no podría negar que yo tampoco - sakura se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

¿es que acaso nadie la quería?, ¿ tan molesta o fea era?

- No lo eres - contesto el como si le estuviera leyendo la mente - tu manera de ser... y tus ganas por superarte podrían enamorar a cualquiera, es solo que mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien - dijo sin mas y ella noto el brillo en sus ojos.

-y... -suspiro, realmente todo eso la tenia muy incomoda - esa chica... - dijo ella pero fue interrumpida

- Se llama Matsuri - dijo el un poco sonrojado y encogiéndose de hombros

- Oh... - dijo ella recordando a la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños claros, y ojos oscuros - entonces como es que... - pero otra vez gaara podía leerle la mente

- lo converse con ella antes de venir... obviamente se entristeció mucho, pero lo acepto y dijo que me esperaría hasta que todo esto pasara, de todas formas ella sabe que esto no lo haría si no fuera por las aldeas - concluyo gaara

- Pero entonces... cuando - se irrito. Gaara le leía la mente y no dejaba terminas las palabras era definitivo

- solo hay que mostrarnos como si de verdad nos quisiéramos, es todo un juego para poder engañarlos y que accedan, eso significa que nadie debe saber nuestro plan, solo tsunade tu matsuri, y yo, si alguien mas sabe de esto los demás podrían sospechar - Gaara estaba decidido, veía en sus ojos un brillo de "no me iré hasta que te convenza" - Matsuri me dijo que me esforzara en convencerte, que ella me seguiría amando, es por eso que no volveré a mi aldea para defraudarla - y gaara se paró - tienes hasta media noche para pensarlo, temari, kankuro y yo estaremos hospedandonos en una casa al lado del lago - con eso se retiro, para su mala suerte una briza comenzó a acariciarla y otra vez los recuerdos de sasuke la inundaba

¡Maldición!

* * *

Bueno bueno, esta fue como... introduccion jajaj si un poco asi, bueno ahora con los otros capitulos ya empezare a referirme a sasuke o naruto ya que sakura y mas o menos su historia ya quedo contada y asi podrian entender mejor la historia de todas formas hay muchas cosas mas por descubrir luego, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa dejen su comentario plis *-* y asi podre seguir mi fic, quiero que todo sea a su tiempo, sasuke no va a parecer de un dia para otro jurandole amor eterno, a mi me gusta mas las historia que con el tiempo van ablandando un poco, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y si dios quiere voy a subir otro capitulo el martes para no hacer esperar tanto, bueno sin mas me despido de todas las fans o los fans XDDD de sasuke o sasusaku o de cualquier otra pareja, obviamente yo no estoy en contra de ninguna porque todas me parecen muy monas, a excepcional de sasukarin ajajajaja XDDD y es por eso que voy a agregar algunos pedacitos de otras parejas para que no sea tan monotono leer el fic. bueno eso cuidense y un besitos que esten bien adios *-*


	2. Mentirosa vs Mentiroso

Capitulo 2: Mentirosa v/s Mentiroso

Aun estaba muy confundida de un momento a otro llega su amigo de la arena y resumiendo todo ella debía casarse con el para poder converser de unir fuerzas... ¿Pero en que chorrada se había metido?

Suspiró. Era tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado hace ya bastante rato, y ella aun no tenia respuesta alguna, ni siquiera sabia en que debía pensar realmente para poder encontrar un respuesta, siempre le habían dicho que escuchara a su corazón pero si lo hacia terminaría diciendo que no, la idea era pensar, ¿Pero pensar que?. soltó otro suspiro lleno de angustia.

Había salido a caminar un rato por las calles de konoha, todavía había gente a esa hora, claro, era un viernes en la noche, todos querían pasar un momento en compañía de las risas o buenos momentos.

- Sakura - se detuvo enseguida al escuchar algo atrás, esa voz...

- Gaara - dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para encarar lo

- no quiero presionarte... ¿pero que haz pensado? - dijo el caminando y ella lo siguió Por un momento vio desesperación en los ojos de su amigo, algo le ocurría.

- no mucho, hay muchas cosas que aun no me quedan claras, ¿Porque no me preguntaste si estaba disponible o no?, ademas no se porque te empeñas tanto en ayudar a naruto o a la aldea, si ese fuera el caso tsunade-sama o cualquiera no estaría en desaprovecharon que suna nos ayude... - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, tal vez había sido muy directa pero si no lo hacia sus preguntas jamas se aclararían

- no te pregunte porque en mi caso estoy dejando no solo a matsuri para poder cumplir con mi deber - dijo el chico buscando las palabras correctas para que ella no sospechara, pero fue inútil en su mirada tenia miedo a que sakura no aceptara

- ¿hay algo mas entre medio cierto?, ¿que es lo que ocultas? - dijo ella viendo como su cuerpo se tensaba mediante ella hablaba

-...- frunció el ceño

- vamos gaara.. no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi - fueron las palabras de la chica que hicieron que el tomara conciencia de que si no le decía lo que realmente sucedía no podía esperar a que ella aceptara.

- matsuri y yo tenemos un hijo - la pelirosa abrió sus ojos tan ancha mente que pensó que se le saldrían de la sorpresa - Se llama Kaito, antes de que los de akatsuki me llevaran para sacar a shukaku, matsuri quedo embarazada - se sonrojo levemente - cuando volví matsuri ya se le notaba a simple vista que traería a un nuevo integrante, pero no podíamos dejar que nadie supiera que era mio, de otro modo lo hubieran querido asesinar, luego kaito nació, todo el tiempo tuvimos que estar detrás de el, ya que al ser hijo mio adquirió parte de shukaku, hasta el día de hoy lo hemos ayudado a que no pierda el control para que nadie note que tiene parte de shukaku esta en su interior, si no lo matarían, de todas formas pensarían de que akatsuki vendría a destruir la aldea para llevarse a kaito al igual que a mi, y podrían pasar dos cosas, una es que hicieran lo que hicieron conmigo, y la otra es que lo usaran como lo hacen con sasuke, para ponerse en contra de la aldea y así llevar sus planes con mayor facilidad, y por supuesto no quiero que ninguna suceda, y hemos estado ocultando muchísimo tiempo, pero como siempre ningún plan es perfecto, de todo modos me entere de que uchiha madara sabia de la existencia de kaito y ahora quiere llevárselo, aun así aun que me gustaría contarles a todos para que nos ayudaran no puedo, porque tanto suna como otras aldeas estarían dispuestas a matar a kaito para arruinar los planes de akatsuki - concluyo el chico con tristeza en sus ojos

No pudo dejar de llamarle la atención sasuke, obviamente madara había convencido a sasuke para ponerlo en contra de la aldea pero no lo hacia por el bien de el azabache, si no por el. Ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca pero ahora si podía dejar que si corazón hablara, con todo el relato de su amigo le había llegado al corazón, no quería que ese niño tan pequeño aun sufriera igual que sasuke, no iba a dejar que otra persona sufriera si ella podía ayudar.

Entendía perfectamente la situación del pelirojo, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, y ahora entendía porque matsuri lo había tomado tan bien, gaara no lo hacia solo por la aldea si no también por cuidar lo que en ese momento mas quería, cuidar a su familia.

- Sakura-chan... - hizo que la pelirosa saliera de sus pensamientos levanto su cabeza ya sabiendo quien era, jamas olvidaría esa voz

- Naruto-kun -

- Oh! ¡gaara! - se abalanzo el rubio a su amigo -¿q-que estas haciendo por estos lados? - naruto estaba contento de volver a ver a su amigo

el pelirojo abrió los labios para poder mentirle o cambiar de tema pero inmediatamente la oji jade comenzó a hablar

- esta aquí porque - se sonrojo - nos vamos a casar - dijo la chica y giro para ver al pelirojo que estaba sorprendido pero luego sonriente de lado, ella le guiño un ojo y el asintió, no hacían falta mas palabras el entendió enseguida de que ella había decidido ayudarlo

- ¿¡Q..QUE!? - grito el rubio haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando. La chica se sonrojo y tomo la mano de gaara para que su mentira fue mas creíble.

Ella sabia de que naruto no era tan estúpido que si no le dieran pruebas o que demostraran de que de verdad iban a hacerlo su estúpido amigo de ojo azules no les creería y su plan fallaría

El rubio quedo en shock y luego pudo concentrarse y se le veía pensando y un par de veces los miraba y entre cerraba un poco los ojos como si quisiera ver algo. Estaban perdidos, el los había descubierto.

Naruto suspiró y puso cara seria. Todo se había acabado

- ¿Estoy invitado a la boda cierto? - sonriente

Sus teorías habían sido confirmadas Naruto era el chico mas estúpido que había conocido. pudo perfectamente atacarla diciéndole que ella amaba a sasuke o que el jamas creería nada como eso, o que siempre estuve detrás de sasuke y de repente se me ocurría casarme a tan temprana edad con gaara. Pero no, definitivamente no entendía como es que akatsuki todavía no podía atraparlo.

* * *

Karin miraba a sasuke, estaba tranquilo, estaba dormido, se veía tan tierno, acaricio su cabello, se estaba aprovechando, era el único momento en que podría hacerlo de otra manera el la hubiera matado, nadie deja que lo toque. Levaba ya 2 semanas sin despertar, había caído en un estado de coma, y de repente empezaba a gritar de dolor y se agarraba el pecho, su ignorancia le dolía, el sufría sin siquiera estar despierto y ella no sabia que hacer para ayudarlo, muchos médicos lo había examinado y no encontraban nada. Ubiera deseado actuar mas rapido cuando empezo a ver cosas extrañas en el.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba entrenando con su katana afuera del escondite en el que estaban, Karin, suigetsu, y juugo observaban como el azabache entrenaba.

El debía ser mas fuerte, acabaría con konoha, sobre todo con ese maldito llamado danzou que había obligado a Itachi a asesinar a su clan.

Aun que naruto, sakura o kakashi intentaran detenerlo el no iba a parar hasta ver a todos muertos.

Paro unos segundo y guardo su katana se sentía cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba, y unas puntadas en el corazón por el esfuerzo. comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la guarida.

- Sasuke.. - dijo karin con tono alto para que el la escuchara

- ¿que sucede? - dijo el con su tono serio y frio de siempre

- tu chakra esta cambiando - dijo karin preocupada, viendo como el chakra del azabache aumentaba y disminuía con rapidez, era algo que jamas había visto

-hmp - siguió caminando pero un punzada lo hizo detenerse, y cayo de rodillas. Juugo se apresuro y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera por completo. lo llevaron a su habitación y lo recostaron, sasuke estaba cansado y la respiración cortada, ademas de agitada, estaba débil, así estuvo durante todo el día y en la noche un grito desgarrador y cayo inconsciente.

**Fin flash back**

- Karin... se donde podremos hacer que sasuke mejore - dijo juugo entrando en la habitación

- juugo... - dijo la chica con tristeza

- pero no creo que a sasuke le guste la idea... de todas formas el no podrá cobrar su venganza si no despierta, así que prepárate saldremos a media noche, iremos a ver a tsunade-hime - dijo serio

- ... - Karin la verdad es que no sabia quien era

- baka ella es la hokage, osea que tenemos que ir a konoha, no pensé que fueras tan ignorante zanahoria - se burlo suigetsu entrando a la habitación

- callate estúpido pez - le grito como defensa

- pelo de zanahoria - dijo sonriendo, le gustaba molestar a karin

- Basta los dos, vayan a prepararse o quieren que sasuke los mate cuando despierte por haberse enterado de que ha pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo- dijo el chico mirando de nuevo a sasuke

* * *

Sakura preparaba sus cosas, iría a suna a dar la noticia, y por fin podría entablar una conversación con matsuri, lo estaba deseando hace tiempo, y también podría conocer a kaito, eso la alegraba, irían por 3 días, ella debía volver luego.

habían pasado 2 semanas desde que ella había aceptado a casarse con gaara, desde luego sus amigos se enteraron y sabían que sakura estaba mintiendo, peor no preguntaron ni dijeron nada, ellos sabiendo de que seria mejor no hacerlo ya que si lo hacían pensaría en sasuke y volvería a como antes, ellos se daban cuenta y no les agradaba verla así.

Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, definitivamente cada cosa la llevaba a sasuke y eso le dolía.

Se miro en el espejo, y la sakura del espejo comenzó a hablarle, se estaba volviendo loca. Pero tal vez seria una buena idea hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba.

- sakura, debes parar, no te hace bien, fue suficiente, yo se que amamos a sasuke, pero hay que admitir que el jamas nos dijo "volveré", y mucho menos "espérame". El se fue para nunca volver, lo sabes. no podemos sufrir por alguien que jamas volverá, no podemos sufrir por alguien que jamas lo hará por nosotras, por alguien que por cumplir su venganza es capaz de matarnos, si nos tuviera cariño ya hubiera vuelto- hasta su inner era mas inteligente, ella tenia toda la razón.

Ella siempre estuvo pensando en sasuke, cuando el solo pensaba en su venganza.

Ella siempre hizo su vida para algo que tuviera que ver con el, pero al no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo se había hecho mas fuerte para no ser una molestia cuando el regresara, ella había dado todo de si para que cuando el regresara no la viera como la molestia. Pero jamas se debuto a pensar que sasuke no iba a volver jamas, que nunca lo volvería a ver.

- Jamas pensamos que no vivimos por ni para sasuke - su inner dio la ultima palabra y ella asintió, tenia razón, no volvería a llorar con cadenas y candados como había hecho con su padre haría lo mismo con sasuke, ya era tiempo de olvidarse de el, ya no le dolería mas nada que tuviera que ver con el, si en un futuro el intentaba destruir konoha ella se encargaría personalmente de asesinarlo.

tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación. Después de 3 largos días ella la misma escena ella guardando sus cosas para ir a su aldea, pero esta vez era distinto iba con una sonrisa. Habia hablado con matsuri, se habían hecho grandes amigas, y a kaito, se sentía su tía.

ahora volvería a konoha como nunca habían aprobado su matrimonio y un mes mas terminarían casados, todo salia a la perfección. Gaara era un buen chico, definitivamente no se aburría con el, a simple vista parecía aburrido pero no era así.

Estaban en la puertas de konoha, gaara caminaba a su lado, al final si parecían una pareja, ella sonrió mientras le miraba. el sintió su mirada y también se giro a mirarla

- ¿sucede algo? - el chico ya empezaba a conocerla mas hasta el punto de no necesitar palabras para entenderse, siendo que llevaban poco tiempo con la mentira sentía que llevaran años haciéndolo.

- es que cada segundo que pasa... siento que te vuelves mas viejo y aburrido - rió la chica haciendo que el levantara una ceja, habían entrado por fin a la aldea

- ¿ah si? - dijo el sonriendo de lado, lo estaba desafiando

- Cuando naruto te vea así se burlara de ti - comenzó la chica a correr al ver que el se lo había tomado como una guerra

Gaara corrió detrás de ella mientras todo los quedaban mirando y sonreían

- Han vuelto - decían todo sonriendo, ellos eran de lo que todo el mundo hablaba todo los días

- No puedes alcanzarme... - decía ella con burla

- Eso lo veremos haruno - el chico acelero las piernas y intento tomarla por la cintura, pero ella aun dada vuelta coloco sus manos en los hombros de gaara y daba una vuelta encima de el quedando atrás, luego de eso gaara se dio vuelta y ella salio corriendo otra vez en eso el chico comenzó a correr y su arena empezó a moverse para alcanzar a sakura, pero ella bajo la guardia.

"no es posible", dijo dentro de su cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos.

y entonces sintió que algo la tomo del pie y la jaló, iba a caer y soltó un gritito de sorpresa y instantáneamente antes de que cayera al suelo su pelirojo amigo estaba encima de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura para que se golpeara. El había ganado la apuesta.

Observo a la chica que no decía palabra alguna, sonrió de lado.

- ¿Ahora quien es el viejo? - dijo el en tono de burla. La chica lo miraba perpleja, habían quedado tan cerca que no lo creía ella se descuido un segundo y el ya la tenia en sus manos, pero no podía dejar de pensar, esa cara se dio vuelta para comprobar de que no había sido una ilusiono Pero no estaba hay mirándola acompañado de Naruto.

Se giro nuevamente para quedarse mirando a los ojos de su amigo nuevamente. El se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, de repente su animo. Miro donde ella había colocado sus ojos antes y hay estaba, ese chico que le traía tantos recuerdos, Sasuke. Estaba cambiado, parecía enojado... ¿o así era siempre?.

El miro de nuevo a su amiga y ella corrió la mirada, lo entendía perfectamente. Ella quiso levantarse pero el no la dejo

- No estés triste, no dejes que vea que haz sufrido todo este tiempo por el, que vea que eres muy feliz, a mi lado por supuesto- rió con lo ultimo

Ella soltó una risa, el siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor.

- Sígueme el juego - le susurro en el oído, depositado sus labios en los de ella

Ella no entendía nada pero "sígueme el juego", era solo para ayudarla, el si era un gran amigo.

Después de todo ella lo había ayudado y el tenia que ayudarla a ella también.

Ella no podía mostrarse tan débil frente a sasuke ella había prometido olvidar a sasuke, con o sin el en la aldea.

- ¡AHH! ¡Si quieren hacer sus cochinadas háganlas en otro lado 'ttebayo! - gritaba naruto haciendo señas y apuntando con descaro, a unos 10 pasos lejos de ellos

- hmp - fue lo único que dijo sasuke, como siempre

Sakura recupero la conciencia y se sonrojo

- Aun sigues siendo un pobre abuelito - se burlo sakura para romper un poco la tensión en el ambiente, el solo soltó un risa

- Naruto-kun... - dijo ella poniéndose en pie e hizo una pausa mirando al azabache - sasuke... ¿que haces aquí - dijo ella seria y con tono frió Sus palabras sorprendieron al chico

"no es la misma chica que vi antes donde esta la molesta chica que viene y se me tira encima y me dijo lo genial que soy... quien era ella para primero mostrarse dulce mientras escapaba de gaara y luego besándolo después el "naruto-kun... " (tratando de imitar su voz), y a el lo recibe de esa manera luego de muchos años sin vernos" el no entendía porque no estaba besando el suelo por donde el había llegado. Eso no le importaba, así mucho mejor, no la tendría todo el rato molestándolo.

- hmp - dijo el no dejando mostrar que le molestara que ella no lo idolatrara como siempre

- Sakura hay que ir con tsunade a reportar que hemos vuelto y dar los detalles de todo - dijo el pelirojo pasando una mano por el hombro de sakura, ella paso su brazo por su espalda para empezar a caminar

Sakura quito la mirada del azabache, le preguntaría de todo a tsunade, por ahora debía estar tranquila, hacer como si no le importara su regreso.

La oji jade y su amigo caminaban y al pasar junto a sasuke se mostró fuerte, no tenia ganas de verlo, tantas veces se lo había dicho en su mente que terminaba creyéndoselo, al azabache no le importaba ni en lo mas mínimo que ella estuviera enojada con el, se notaba. Pronto cuando se recuperara los mataria a todos.

La chica llego a la oficina de tsunade, y aun tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Tsunade-sama -

- OH... Sakura.. ven hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar - dijo la rubia invitándola a pasar

- ¿Porque esta sasuke en la aldea? - dijo ella con tono de furia

- Bueno como no me dejas hablar... entonces comenzaremos primero con sasuke

Aun todo había pasado muy rápido tsunade no podía creer cuando unos shinobis habían llegado a pedirle ayuda.

Flash Back

- Tsunade-sama - entro deliberadamente un ANBU

- ¿Que sucede? - dijo ella cabreada por no poder terminar su comida tranquila

- problemas en la entrada, al parecer sasuke y su equipo llamado "taka" vienen a solicitar su ayuda

La hokage quedo sorprendida "¿sasuke.. en la aldea?, y ¿quiere mi ayuda?... Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada

Hay un chico de cabellos naranjos cargando a sasuke que al parecer estaba dormido, una chica peliroja tomando el pulso del azabache y por ultimo un peliceleste con una gran espada en su hombro encarando a los shinobis que cuidaban la entrada.

- Soy la hokage, ¿a que vienen? - pregunto ella con su habitual mal humor

- necesitamos que ayude a sasuke - dijo la chica rompiendo en llantos

- lleva 2 semanas inconsciente, lo llevamos a distintos lugares pero nadie sabe que es lo que tiene - dijo suigetsu sin quitar la mirada de los senos de la rubia

- ¿y porque debería yo ayudarlos?, el traiciono a la aldea - tenia razón, sasuke pensaba con eliminar la aldea y todos sus integrantes.

-...- nadie dijo nada, no sabían que decir

- así tendría la oportunidad de convencerlo que se quede y que no destruya a konoha - juugo con delicadeza dejo a sasuke en el suelo y se coloco de rodillas frente a la mujer de ojos café claro - yo se que no soy nadie para arrodillarme frente a ud. pero de todo corazón le pido que lo ayude, a pesar de que el es arrogante y pareciera no tener corazón yo se que el sufre y que necesita a alguien que lo saque de la oscuridad, y estoy seguro que esa persona también se encuentra en este lugar, podría ser el momento perfecto de que el cambie, yo al igual que karin y suigetsu queremos que nuestro amigo viva en paz y sea feliz, nosotros estamos para servirle a el en sus batallas, pero con el tiempo he hecho lazos con sasuke que solo yo y el podríamos comprender, suigetsu la pasa bien y se nota que le gusta estar con nosotros, y karin se enamoro de sasuke y ademas siente que esta en una familia que nunca tubo, y ahora queremos que el sea feliz y pueda sonreír no importa si después tiene que estar aquí, nosotros estaremos con el - dijo juugo y karin se conmovió y se arrodillo también al lado de su amigo, y suigetsu le siguió.

- tsk... levántense, y traigan a sasuke al hospital - dijo ella comenzando a retirarse

- gracias - dijo juugo y se levanto para tomar a sasuke y llevarlo al hospital

- Shizune tomale el pulso - dijo tsunade ya en el hospital mientras tocaba la frente del chico

- hi - asintió la chica

Luego de unas horas dentro del hospital la rubia salio y rápidamente taka se acerco a ella

- no es nada de preocuparse, solo tubo un shock, cada cuerpo reacciona diferente, algunos pierden el habla por unos días otros no les funciona las pierna y como esos casos muchos mas, y sasuke quedo inconsciente. lo mas seguro es que mañana por la mañana ya este despierto, tuve que hacer algunas estrategias para que el pudiera por lo menos despertar mañana, si no estaría unos cuantos meses mas así - concluyo tsunade - ademas, coloque un sello en el cuerpo de sasuke, el muy infeliz si intenta salir de konoha instantáneamente sera paralizado por mi sello, esta es la oportunidad para que el recapacite - empezó a caminar hacia su oficina

- Muchas gracias tsunade-sama - dijo juugo con una sonrisa

**Fin flash back**

Le contó todo a sakura y ella asintió y soltó unas lagrimas, obviamente la inoportuna llegada de sasuke la había impactado

* * *

Naruto se quedo pensando en el beso de gaara mientras caminaba con sasuke hacia el ichiraku. Desde que Gaara había llegado jamas los vio besándose, solo tomados de la mano, caminaban juntos, de repente uno que otras palabras de amor, hasta abraso pero jamas besos.

- Que tanto piensas dobe - sasuke lo notaba extraño hace rato

- En sakura-chan... ella jamas se había dado un beso con gaara, desde que dijeron que se iban a casar no lo vi nunca besarse - termino por contarle al azabache, y este se sorprendió

- hmp, ¿entonces ella aun sigue enamorada de mi eh? - dijo el sin mirarlo. Naruto entendió que le preguntaba eso tal vez por que luego quería herirla o hacerle burla.

- No ella... ya se olvido de ti - mintió, el sabia de que en el fondo ella aun seguía queriéndolo - ella esta muy feliz con gaara, y desde hace tiempo que sakura ya no piensa en ti - volvió a mentir, desde luego no quería pero no iba a permitir que le arruinara la vida a sakura, por fin la veía sonreír, por fin parecía estar feliz, no iba a dejar de que sasuke le arruinara lo que le había costado tanto construir

- hmp - sasuke no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto

- sasuke... - dijo naruto serio

- ¿que? -

- Si intentas hacerle daño a sakura... voy a golpearte hasta cabrearme, ella sufrió mucho por tu culpa, y por fin a conseguido sonreír, alguien que la hiciera sonreír alguien que la haga feliz, así que si intentas o le haces daño, o la confundes y ella termina con gaara... te matare - sentencio naruto entrando en el ichiraku

- hmp -

Sasuke no le importaba nada, cuando ellos creyeran de que el había cambiado y le quitaran el sello saldría corriendo y mataría a todos. Aun estaba algo irritado del día anterior cuando intento escaparse cuando había despertado simplemente se quedo quieto frente a la puerta y no pudo avanzar y luego las palabras de tsunade fastidiándolo que no podría salir y blabla, ella seria la primera en morir.

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas mas, Gaara se había ido a su aldea para seguir gobernando y cuando pudiera volvería a ver a sakura.

Mientras salia a dar una vuelta como siempre se encontró con hinata, ella era muy tímida pero su compañía era agradable.

- sakura-chan... t-tu... - preguntaba hinata mientras caminaba ella movía los dedos y agachaba la cabeza, si que era tierna y bonita, ya entendía porque naruto la miraba tanto - me pregunto si con el regreso de sasuke... aun quieres a-a g-gara? - la chica parecía incomoda pero quería de una forma u otra hablar con sakura

Ella suspiro

- obviamente me siento muy feliz por sasuke este de vuelta- aun que quería hablar con su amiga, no podía decirle que se sentía feliz y que podía tirarse le encima y besarle y apretujar lo pero debía recordar su trato con gaara - y a pesar de aun siento que mi corazón late cuando le veo, yo quiero a gaara. me hace sentir... como si fuera otra chica - mintió ella no quería a gaara claro que le quería como un amigo, hermano, pero no como para casarse con el, ella quería a sasuke pero esos pensamientos debían irse.

- entiendo - dijo la hyuuga ya sabiendo lo que en verdad su amiga quería contestar, ella no era tonta y sabia que el casamiento de gaara y ella era todo una mentira, no sabia porque pero sabia de que si le preguntaba o decía algo seria fatal.

- ¡Hinata-chan... Sakura-chan...! - gritaba naruto desde lejos

- n-naruto-kun - la chica se sonrojo - Sasuke-kun - miro a su amiga ¿que era? ¿una cita doble?, rió para dentro

- Naruto-kun... - dijo la chica con una notoria alegría (N/A: tenia como esta cara "*-*" XDD). - sasuke - dijo la chica quitando la sonrisa de su cara

"¡KYAAAAA sigue así sakura!" gritaba su inner

El azabache levanto un ceja con un notable tic en su ojo, ¿ todavía seguía así?

- n-naruto-kun... q-que haces p-por aquí - pregunto hinata viendo que había un silencio sepulcral

- venia caminando con el teme - dijo naruto sonriendo

- hmp - fue lo único que pudo decir

- ¡hinata!, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas - dijo naruto, pensaba darles tiempo a esos dos para que conversaran

- s-si.. - dijo hinata muy sonrojada al ver que el la tomaba de la mano mientras la jalaba para que caminara

Estaban los dos solos sakura se lo esperaba en algún momento iba a tener que hablar con sasuke

- yo me voy - dijo sasuke, no le importaba estar hay

- espera - era su oportunidad para conversar con el, al diablo con su inner

- ¿que? - se detuvo

- q-quería discúlpame por ser tan molesta, la verdad es que he estado bajo mucha presión -se excuso

- ...-

Ella comenzó a caminar y sonrió al ver que el le seguía el paso

- ¿no me extrañaste? - dijo el azabache, tenia ganas de molestarla

- Claro - dijo ella viendo que el se disponía a ponerla de mal humor

- ¿Entonces por que te casas con gaara? - dijo el burlón

- Por que le quiero, a ti te extrañe pero como un amigo - bufó

- no te creo - se detuvo

- ¿porque no? - se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de su amigo

- Porque tu me juraste amor eterno - se burlo

- Eso fue del pasado, eramos unos críos cuando te dije eso, esas palabras se fueron cuando tu te marchaste, te olvide, y te tome como un amigo y con ese sentimiento estuve buscándote - se sentía indefensa, sasuke la atacaba pero debía ser fuerte, por kaito.

Sasuke debía actuar rápido ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el estaba en la aldea, y sin contar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, lo mejor era engañar a todos, a naruto le haría creer que era su mejor amigo, a sakura le haría creer que estaba enamorado de ella, y a todos les haría creer de que había cambiado y luego cuando fuera libre arrasaría con todos.

Tomo a sakura de la mano y la llevo corriendo hasta un lugar apartado

- Entonces olvida esto - y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y apegando la a su cuerpo, primero rozo sus labios y luego se aferro a ellos.

Ella no podía creerlo el la estaba besando, ¡NO! no podía hacer eso, ¡kaito!

Intento correrse pero sasuke la tenia aprisionada. cedió de a poco a los encantadores y tentadores labios de el

"¡Maldito sasuke, Golpealo! ¡SHANNARO!"

hizo caso a su inner, con su gran fuerza coloco sus manos en el pecho de sasuke y lo empujo.

- No me hagas repetirlo dos veces, ¡Quiero a gaara! - enfureció la chica, por un segundo casi termina con la vida del pequeño hijo de gaara

- hmp, no ves que tu no le quieres, pude notar como no podías resistirte - sonrió el chico aun que le sorprendía que ella se negara

- muérete - dijo sakura y comenzó a caminar a su casa

Se sentir entre feliz y triste sasuke la había besado, pero sabia que era para burlarse de ella.

y por otro lado sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la chica ya no moría por el, y se daba el lujo de rechazarlo, eso lo cabreaba, debía confundirla hasta el punto de que confiaran en el para dejarlo salir.

Molestia. bufó

* * *

Bueno bueno chicos... ¿que les ha parecido?, sisi sasuke es un desgraciado jugando con los sentimientos de sakura, ¿pero que hará ella?

Creo que me adelante al martes pero bueno, dije como ya lo tengo escrito entonces por que no lo subo, en mi caso me gustaria que subieran rapido los caps por que me dejan con una intriga 2 semanas jajaja.

**aRiElLa 95: **muchas gracias, me fascina que te haya gustado *-*, espero que sigas leyendo, al igual como yo he leído muchos de tus fics :33 besitos

**nancyclaudinec**: XDD muchísimas gracias, sisi muchas cosas creo que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que espero que te siga gustando saludos.

Bueno y con concluimos el capitulo 2 nos vemos, y recuerden *-* ¿reviews?, si... *-*

Bueno cuidense hasta pronto *-*


	3. El jutsu secreto

Capitulo 3: El jutsu secreto

*Pip-pip-pip-pip*

- Ahhh... maldito despertador... ¡ya, ya te escuche! -

Sakura estiró su brazo para poder apagar el despertador

- ash.. suena cuando no tengo que ir a trabajar - bufo para si misma

Pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba en contra de que pudiera recuperar esas horas de sueño que tanta falta le hacía, ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar

- Si? - contesto resignada

- Sakura, necesito que vengas al hospital, ya se que es tu día libre pero te necesitamos - perdió todas sus esperanzas al escuchar las palabras de aquella persona a la cual sabia que no podía negarse

- Si, voy enseguida - realmente quería dormir todo lo que restaba del día y olvidarse del beso que había recibido por parte de sasuke el día anterior

Observo el techo al recordar al vengador.

El aun no había respondido porque el había vuelto tan repentinamente a la aldea.

Ella quería saber, pero su subconsciente le decía que no debía preocuparse mas de lo que debía. Ella tenia que cumplir con lo que prometió y ni sasuke, ni nadie iba a hacer que ella cambiara de opinión. Debía olvidarse de sasuke no solo por el bien de las aldeas, si no también por su bien. Sabia que eso iba a costar mas de lo que pensaba, ya que cuando se había decidido finalmente... el aparecía con sus hmp y ella volvía a caer, y mas aun si el la besaba, aun que estaba claro que solo lo hacia para burlarse de ella.

**"No podemos dejar que kaito-kun le suceda nada"**

**- tienes razón... -**

**" ¡Shaa! tsunade-sama nos va a matar... ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! "**

**- Mierda - **Se levanto como alma que lleva al diablo y corrió al baño, se ducho y ni siquiera tubo tiempo de secarse el cabello

**"Ni se te ocurra tomar desayuno"**

**-Pero... - **Se miro el estomago

**"Nada de peros, si te sigues demorando ¡tsunade-sama se encargara de que nos podamos desayunar nunca mas!"**

Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Miro la hora antes de irse

**-Maldición -** Corrió a la puerta y se dirigió al hospital

Al llegar se detuvo y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder descansar de la carrera que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

- Sakura, por fin llegaste - se le encresparon los pelos de solo escuchar esa voz, estaba segura que la mataría.

- L-lo siento tsunade-sama, en seguida voy a mi oficina para recibir a los pacientes...- procurando no mirarla a los ojos

- Espera, no te llame para eso - sonrió burlona - hace mucho tiempo que no he podido entablar una pelea y menos con mi alumna favorita

**"Espera, espera, espera, Mala idea, MALA IDEA..."**

**- Ni que lo digas -**

- Quiero probar tus habilidades, se que eres buena pero quiero que me superes, ademas no creo que te hayas quedado solo con mi entrenamiento... - era definitivo hoy seria un día de aquellos...

- H-Hi.. - Trato de sonreír, pero realmente no podía sonreír cuando había firmado su muerte

**"¡¿Que, QUE!?. No, no, no, no, no, no ¡NOOO!"**

**- Quieres callarte, bastante tengo con tener que recibir una paliza de tsunade-sama - **

**"Eso quisieras..."**

- ¡Perfecto!, vamos... - y la rubia comenzó a caminar a un lugar apartado - ¡Shizune! - solo basto que gritaba su nombre y aquella chica de cabellos oscuros ya estaba a su lado

Finalmente llegaron al bendito lugar donde tsunade se proponía luchar con su alumna

**" ¡Es el momento perfecto para que salgas corriendo! "**

Ella hizo caso omiso a su inner, si no moría en batalla, su maestra procuraría buscarla por toda la aldea para darle un porrazo para que no volviera a escapar, a fin de cuentas la muerte estaban en todas las alternativas

- Bien... esto es enserio, la pelea se detendrá cuando una de las dos caiga inconsciente, Shizune esta aquí en caso de que algo suceda, ¡¿Lista?! - Se coloco frente a la pelirosa a unos metros de distancia.

Quedo atónita... No podía creerlo, Hasta que una de las dos estuviera casi muerta, que era lo que esa mujer quería hacerle, que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso.

**"¡Shaaa! ¡aprovechemos y saquemos la Rabia!, ¡Shannaro!"**

- Hi... - y las dos se colocaron en posición de ataque

Sakura observaba con total atención a su maestra que no se movía, Mientras sacaba su kunai

- ¡¿Acaso en tus peleas te quedas así de quieta!? - Sintió el grito tan cerca suyo que se las piernas le temblaron y algo le tomaba de los pies.

**" ¡Nos engaño!, ¡Era un clon! "**

**- ¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear tsunade le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzando la "mil metros" lejos

Y antes de que pudiera soltar la respiración ahogada por el golpe ya había chocado con unas de las casas mas cercanas

**"¡Condenada bruja!, ¡Matala, Matala!"**

* * *

Sasuke estaba en el Ichiraku obviamente con naruto, el muy animal llevaba 11 tazones y no se cansaba, un venita comenzó a aparecer en su cien. Pero era inevitable, el seguía y seguía comiendo.

Hasta que paro bruscamente, y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, y la preocupación envolvía la mirada perdida y pensativa del Jinchuriki

- ¿Que sucede dobe? - sasuke dedujo que era importante

- Algo esta mal... - dijo un poco confuso

- ¿A que te refieres? - vio que el no había contestado su insulto eso le llamo la atención, ya que el siempre le respondía con su "teme"

Un sonido bastante fuerte se escucho a unas cuantas casas cerca de ellos.

Salieron rápidamente y recorrieron con la mirada donde el polvo no dejaba ver.

Entrecerraron los ojos cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse y algo se movía.

- ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! - grito desesperado el rubio al ver la cabellera rosada que salia de entre los escombros y se agarraba el estomago para toser.

Sasuke se preocupo lo bastante como para correr al lado de su amigo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - volvió a gritar el chico mientras ella se paraba concentrando chakra en los puños y salia corriendo sin tomarlos en cuenta.

-d-debe estar peleando con alguien... - el ojiceleste de preocupo

- Eso obvio... - dijo el corriendo por donde se había ido la chica. Por alguna razón le preocupaba de que algo le sucediera.

Vio que la pelirosa hacia unas posiciones de manos y aparecieron dos clones a su lado dirigiéndose a la oji miel con todas las intenciones de golpearla muy fuerte

Se encontraron en una pelea de Taijutsu y luego tsunade golpeo el suelo con su fuerza bruta.

Sakura tubo que esquivarlo, pero rápidamente tsunade fue mas rápida y le dio una gran patada en el estomago haciendo que la joven cayera brutalmente al suelo dejando un gran cráter.

- Pensé que esto iba a ser mas divertido, al parecer no te entrene lo suficiente como para igualarme - rió sarcástica, ella sabia de que sakura pudo matarla fácilmente, ella no estaba decidida a darle un golpe.

**"¡Shaa, si seguimos así va a ganar!, no podemos usar taijutsu con nuestra maestra ya que ella conoce todos nuestros movimientos toma ventaja de eso y es mas rápida, estamos demasiado cansadas para poder recibir otro golpe sin caer inconsciente" **

**-Tienes razon... - **bufo sabia a lo que iba su inner, era solo una simple pelea, pero realmente seria humillante perder sin haberle dado ni un solo golpe a la oji miel, a pesar de que no quería pasar mas haya de las técnicas que solo le había enseñado su maestra, desgraciadamente debía utilizar las cartas que tenia bajo la manga. Debía mostrarle a su maestra que ahora tampoco era la chica que había entrenado, que ella se había preocupado de seguir avanzando para luego mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto, y esta era una oportunidad, aun que no estaba segura del todo, la duda la estaba matando.

Se recupero y nuevamente dos clones aparecieron.

- ¡Ya sabes que hacer! - grito en forma de orden a sus clones. Ambas asintieron, debían distraer a la rubia mientras ella se concentraba en hacer aquel jutsu que no solo consumía casi todo su chakra, las voces de la gente empezaron a inundar sus oidos. escuchaba cosas como "esa chica piensa que puede ganarle a tsunade-sama", o " ¿Ella no es sakura?, la alumna de la hokage... es una pena que no haya durado para mas". Eso realmente le irritaba, no podía creer que a pesar de que muchos la conocían dijeran cosas como esas, la rabia que tenia por la ignorancia de aquellas personas se la trago y comenzó a hacer las posiciones de mano.

- kusari no tamashī - y su pelo comenzó a crecer y a cambiar de color. ahora era negro haciendo que su piel y sus ojos resaltaran mas.

Repentinamente los clones desaparecieron en un "Puf" y tsunade abrio los ojos al ver a su alumna cambiada.

-N-No es posible... - susurro para si misma, luego sonrió, recordaba ese jutsu, había tenido el placer de poder enfrentarlo, y luego su sonrisa se esfumo, esa vez ella iba a buscar la forma de que esa chica volviera a ser como antes, pero aparecieron unos shinobis haciendo unos sellos y finalmente ella murió.

Cuando por fin había podido entender un poco sobre aquel jutsu la mataron, ya que pensaron de que era una amenaza para la aldea y ahora su alumna usaba esa técnica, no podía creerlo y mucho menos es de como ella podía saber sobre ella, como es que la había dominado.

Definitivamente eso se pondría bueno, ahora no había nadie que la interrumpiera para poder llevar a cabo sus investigaciones.

El azabache y el ojiceleste quedaron embobados con la apariencia de su amiga..

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡¿ese es como mi jutsu sexy?!- pero su comentario lo único que recibió fue un golpe por parte del portador del sharingan.

La oji jade hizo una mueca en su interior, el odio la estaba consumiendo, aquellas personas que tanto la criticaban la habían hecho enojar.

Y por fin pudo recordar las advertencias de aquella chica que le había enseñado esa técnica. Las recordaba todas, pero la que mas le importaba en ese momento era que ella debía estar en un semblante tranquilo sin odio ni amargura, de ser así el odio te consumiría y el jutsu podría fracasar y atacar desde a tus enemigos hasta tus aliados.

- Maldición... - era inevitable no escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza, ella sabia que su mente le jugaría sucio e intentaría de todas las formas posibles poder dominarla.

**"¡Vamos!, tu puedes, no dejes que sus cadenas me tomen, si no estamos perdidas... OYE!" **

**- Tranquila eso no va a pasar... - **Pero fue inutil el comentario de Naruto hizo que todos comenzaran a reír, ¿Que creían que era ella?... ¿acaso ella no podía defenderse y luchar sin que la protejan...? ¿ porque siempre la ven como la chica estorbo?...

Su inner le gritaba que pensara en otras cosas que no los tomara en cuenta pero era inevitable, tenia rabia, se sentía humillada.

La oji Jade se quito las manos de sus oído que anteriormente luchaba para que sus no escucharan las humillaciones. Una risa llena de ira y orgullo se dibujo en su rostro. Hizo unas posiciones de mano y todos la miraban expectantes

- áme shibō no jutsu - casi inaudible. Y unas nubes negras comenzaron a tapar los hermosos rayos del sol, comenzó a llover.

Naruto quedo sorprendido de todos los años que había estado con sakura ella jamas había hecho ese jutsu, ella no podía controlar esos elementos, el lo sabia porque entrenaba con ella.

La oji miel sonrió - Por fin te tomas las cosas enserio... sakura... - la oji miel no entendía porque esa mirada llena de odio, cuando había combatido con la otra chica no era lo mismo, ella parecía disfrutar, y su mirada a pesar de que tenia decisión a luchar con ella, no tenia esa intención de que corriera sangre tan desesperada mente

- Cierra la boca... - dijo sakura, se veía mas tenebrosa con esos mechones mojados cubriéndole parte de su cara.

Sakura seguía observando a su maestra como lo hacia cuando la pelea comenzó.

Levanto su mano en dirección a donde estaba su maestra, y abrió la palma de su mano tan rápido y fuerte como si se estuviera quemando.

La tierra se abrió y tsunade apareció con gran velocidad hacia arriba, pero del mismo lugar de donde ella salio un gran brazo celeste la tomo con fuerza como si de un juguete se tratara.

La chica comenzó a cerrar su puño de a poco como si le costara. Y a la vez la mano que sostenía a la hokage se fue cerrando aprisionando cada vez mas a la rubia que luchaba por libertad.

La tsunade que antes sakura estaba mirando se llevo las manos al cuello y comenzó a quejarse y desapareció. Era un clon, el mismo truco que había usado en un principio.

La oji miel, con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a gritar de furia mientras que de un solo golpe se soltaba del agarre del brazo y este empezó a derretirse y como si fuera una explosión desapareció dejando caer las gotas de agua de las que mucho no se percataron ya que la lluvia lo disimulaba.

Tsunade sin esperar nada hizo un jutsu de invocación y la gran babosa apareció, Esa invocación la ayudara si sakura deseaba aprisionarla de nuevo. La mujer de grandes senos corrió hasta sakura tomo sus muñecas, en su interior suspiro orgullosa por haber llegado sin que su alumna pudiera mover sus manos para otra vez hacer algo.

Sakura bufo molesta, Que le inmovilizaran las manos no era nada.

Sakura movió su dedo indice, y tsunade se dio cuenta, así que ella no solo necesitaba sus manos para poder manejar aquel elemento.

La chica comenzó a mover su dedo en forma de circulo y con su mente comenzó a manejar lo demás. Un dragón celeste apareció pero la babosa lo debuto, Tsunade con un simple jutsu dejo el cuerpo de sakura inmovilizado

- Sakura ya fue suficiente - dijo tsunade pero sakura levanto su cabeza y sonrió arrogante.

Ella iba a matarla de eso estaba segura, al mirarla a los ojos vio que lo único que había en ellos era odio y ganas de que suplicaran por su vida

- Te matare - todos abrieron los ojos al ver la seriedad e ira que decía esas palabras

- tsk - la kunoichi había perdido el control. Algo estaba pasando en ella.

La ojijade abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal y unos cuantos mechones de cabello se desordenaron y un clon de agua apareció frente a tsunade dándole una patada que hizo que cayera unos cuantos metros lejos.

La babosa, y el jutsu de paralización se esfumaron, y la rubia cayo inconciente

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - grito shizune corriendo donde la hokage

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, vio a todos reunidos junto a ellos.

- Hay que detenerla - dijo Neji viendo como sakura osaba en levantar una mano para acabar con lo que había empezado.

Todos asintieron

Neji corrio y se coloco delante de tsunade y shizune bloqueando a aquella cosa que queria matar a tsunade.

Tenten saco sus pergaminos y lanzo sus armas hacia sakura

- hmp - sonrio sakura al ver que ninguna le llego, y al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que sus pies eran agarrados por los hilos que estaban en las armas. Ella solo se limito a gruñir

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! - y 10 narutos aparecieron tomando fuertemente las manos de sakura

- Baka... - y lo mismo le paso que a tsunade

- ¡Naruto-Kun! - hinata hizo acto de presencia, la ojiperla se abalanzo al rubio caído

- N-no te pre-ocupes... - dijo el a duras penas intentando levantarse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no podía moverse mas haya, se había roto unas cuantas costillas, el dolor era insoportable

- E-espera... déjame curarte, estas muy herido... p-por favor... - se sonrojo, ella había olvidado totalmente la situación, ella solo quería estar con naruto, con SU naruto

El solo asintió, el pensaba negarse pero al ver que ella no espero su respuesta y comenzaba a emanar chakra para reparar sus heridas, se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada mas hasta que ella dijera que podía levantarse, ademas... el tacto que ella tenia con el se sentía muy bien, tanto que lo hacia olvidarse de porque había quedado en esa situación. Y al percatarse solo podía resignarse a confiar en sus amigos hasta que pudiera por lo menos ponerse de pie.

Sakura iba a dar un paso hacia su maestra caída pero otra vez no podía moverse, shikamaru la tenia atrapada con su sombra.

- Que fastidio - dijo el viendo con la fuerza que intentaba zafarse y un dragón nuevamente iba a salir pero chouji lo detuvo.

- Gracias... Chouji - dijo shikamaru concentrándose para que la oji jade no se zafara y llego ino.

- Shintenshin no Jutsu - y su cuerpo comenzó a caer pero sai lo sostuvo.

Ino se encontraba en la mente de su amiga. Le temblaban un poco las manos, la ultima vez que había intentado entrar en su mente, esta casi la mata, y no había dudas de que esta vez ella no tendría piedad.

- Ino... - La voz de sakura se escucho por todos lados.

- Sakura... ¡Detente! ¡Esta no eres tu, ya ganaste! - trataba de convencerla.

Una risa tétrica hizo que las rodillas le temblaran.

- No te preocupes... me gusta como soy ahora, todos se burlan de mi sin conocerme, pues... aquí tienen a la verdadera sakura haruno... todos van a ser testigos... de la nueva sakura... - otra vez esa risa enfermiza.

- No... nadie se burla de ti, ¡deja a sakura en paz! - Ella no era la chica que había conocido hace muchos años atrás a la que debía cuidar de los molestos niños que se burlaban de ella por su gran frente, o por ser una niña tímida. Ella no es la chica que intentaba enamorar a sasuke, ella no era la chica que prefería atender a los heridos que luchar y ensuciarse las manos.

- Así que tu también crees que soy débil .. - Le había leído el pensamiento, como era posible - es por eso... que los matare a todos - y se dejo de escuchar esa voz. Y pudo deslumbrar una silueta a lo lejos, todo estaba tan oscuro, pero no eso no le impedía saber enseguida de que se trataba

- ¡Sakura! - grito ino al ver a su amiga aprisionada por unas cadenas

- Ino... - esta débil y sus ojos no tenían brillo. Ese brillo que aun que estuvieran a punto de matarla ese brillo de esperanza no se extinguía.

- ¡No te preocupes te sacare de hay! - iba a acercarse pero unas cuantas cadenas aparecieron para dejarla igual que sakura.

Se dio cuenta que iba a terminar como su amiga, y de nada serviría estar así. Miro por ultima vez a su amiga y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le nublaran por la lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- ¡Liberación! - y volvió a su cuerpo nuevamente

- Ino, ¿estas bien? - Sai vio que sakura se retorcía y agarraba su cabeza, era obvio que ino no había conseguido calmarla.

- Si - Ella asintió y se coloco de pie - ¡Sakura esta siendo controlada, no se por quien... pero esta decidida a matarnos - todos le prestaron atención, como hacían para detenerla sin hacerle daño.

Sasuke comenzó a aburrirse, estaba claro que sus amigos eran incompetentes, después de todo el tenia que salvar el día si sakura era controlada solo era acercarse a ella decirle unas cuantas palabras lindas y todo volvería a la normalidad, el sabia que tenia control sobre la chica, que lo que el le dijera ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

hizo unas posiciones de mano e invoco unas serpientes que sujetaron a sakura

- No van a poder detenerme, estúpidos engreídos- Se estaba ya hartando, cada vez que intentaba moverse algo la detenía, pero no quería apresurarse mas de lo que debía, ella seguiría tranquila, en algún momento se les acabarían los trucos, ella comenzaría a caminar hacia su objetivo, la mataría tan fácilmente que ni un pelo se le desordenaría al hacerlo, y todos serian testigos.

Disfrutaría los rostros de cada uno de los idiotas que ni siquiera podrían enfrentarse con el jutsu mas simple.

Luego acabaría con todos... uno por uno... disfrutando de cada gota de sangre que caería, disfrutando cada gemido y grito, sonriendo con cada palabra de piedad.

No pudo evitar sonreír, simplemente todo era perfecto, no podía esperar, se sentía realmente impaciente.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, todos estaban expectante por fin el uchiha desidia hacer acto de presencia, algunos suspiraban de alivio al ver que el GRAN Sasuke Uchiha iba a detener a la chica.

- Sakura... ¿que es lo que estas haciendo?... - frunció el ceño sin dejar su semblante tranquilo y despreocupado, como si todo fuera un gran chiste del que solo el reía, claro, a su manera.

Al encontrarse con los orbes de la kunoichi tubo que hacer miles de maniobras para no sonrojarse, ella se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello negro... jamas la había visto así, pero le sentaba bien, aquellos cabellos oscuros hacían contraste con sus ojos y piel, sin dejar de lado su aroma que al estar tan cerca quería saber de donde venia, quizás de cuello, o tal vez detrás de sus orejas... realmente quería descubrirlo. Pero la voz de la chica lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Uchiha Sasuke... - sonrió de lado levantando un poco mas su cara, como si estuviera riendo al ver a ese chico. - A mi no me sucede nada... - levanto una ceja, a el lo dejaría para lo ultimo, seria como la cereza del pastel - Solo voy a cumplir... mi venganza... - dijo ella acercando su cara un poco mas a la de el, este no pudo evitar sentir como el calor recorría su cuerpo y también se acerco mas a ella quedando a solo centímetros.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, lo estaba controlando, iba a seguir así hasta que el olvidara por completo por que estaba hay.

Ella acerco sus labios.

Podía sentir el calor al rozar con los de el. Sentía su respiración .. como palpitaba su corazón y como la mente del chico se decía a si mismo que se alejara y luego que la besara, todo era confuso en su mente, quería y no quería besarle, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, el estaba luchando en su interior por una estupidez.

- Nee.. - le susurro haciendo que sus labios se volvieran a rozar teniendo esa electricidad. El presto atención a sus ojos, con la mirada le dijo que la escuchaba. - Nunca debes bajar así la guardia... podrían apuñalarte por la espalda... - rió divertida viendo como el se recriminaba y se giraba rápido para encontrarse con un clon. El azabache activo su sharingan y pero ella fue mas rápida y le dio un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que su cara se girara hacia un lado. Unos ruidos molestos se hacían cada vez mas fuerte, eran como pajaritos.

- Chidori - lanzo su mano hacia el estomago del clon pero no le hizo nada, simplemente dejo un holló en su estomago ella sonrió y este comenzó a cerrarse dejando la mano del vengador en su estomago el intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

- Quería dejarte para lo ultimo Uchiha, pero veo que estas muy ansioso por morir... - sentencio la sakura que estaba encerrada por las serpientes y de la nada apareció algo parecido a un chorro de agua pero con forma de una gran cuchilla, iba con todas las intenciones de llegar al portador del sharingan y asesinarlo.

- ¡_Dai Kaimatachi no Jutsu_! - Y una gran ventisca de aire detuvo el ataque hacia sasuke.

Sakura vio un gran abanico con tres lunas, y luego una chica de cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas y ojos azules.

- Temari... - sonrió sakura

Luego un chico sin mas se acerco a la chica de ojos jade.

- Gaara... - sonrió aun mas, el seria la cereza del pastel, ella sabia de que el también se reía de ella, en fin mataría a todos.

El no contesto seguía serio, el pelirojo seguía acercándose a ella. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos. Se enfureció al ver con la seguridad que caminaba hacia ella, el solo se detuvo cuando su sonrisa se fue, era suficiente, el juego se acabo.

De un solo movimiento se soltó de las serpientes que la aprisionaban, y se esfumaron.

Entre cerro los ojos - ¡Imperdonable!, ¡como puedes venir aquí y pararte frente a mi sin mas, acaso tu también te ríes de m- pero no pudo terminar unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, primero pensó que era para que no se moviera, pero luego comprendió que solo era un abrazo - ¿acaso... no me tienes miedo? - pregunto divertida al ver como el pelirojo no la soltaba.

- Ya es suficiente - dijo como siempre tranquilo, sin emoción alguna, pero que en el fondo brindaba esperanzas y amor con sus palabras

- hmp, eres uno de los tantos que me dice lo mismo - rió la pelinegra ante su comentario

- No sigas... yo se lo que se siente que se burlen de ti, y las ganas de querer que todos vean de lo capaz que eres, se lo que se siente que a pesar de esforzarte no les interese y sigan igual que siempre, se lo que se siente querer que todos sufran, se lo que se siente querer que cada gota de sangre sea la sanadora de cada herida, pero para eso están los amigos, naruto fue quien me hizo ver la realidad, por eso a el lo considero un amigo, por que si al también le pasara lo mismo que yo pondría mi vida en juego para poder sanar su alma, y por esa misma razón quiero tomar tu dolor y que se sanen tus heridas, créeme que no todos aquí se ríen de ti, ellos son tus amigos, y yo soy mas que tu amigo, no dejes que ellos te ganen... demuéstrales que tu no eres la que todos creen que eres, pero si los matas jamas podrán darse cuenta, mírame... - el pelirojo soltó un poco el agarre de la chica y esta quedo mirando sus ojos.

Nadie se había acercado tanto a ella en ese momento, sasuke no contaba, fue el primero que se acerco a ella para consolarla, los demás solo querían detenerla y cambiar su idea de matar a todos, en cambio el solo quería sanar sus heridas, y sabia que así ella se sentiría mejor, el jamas le dijo que no los matara, el solo le recomendó que si los mataba no podrían ver que sakura no era una niña indefensa.

Eso la hizo confundir mucho, sabia que podía matarlo fácilmente y aun así el se acerco y la abrazo sin importarle que lo pudiera hacer pedazos, se acerco queriendo tomar su dolor, se acerco para poder curar sus heridas.

Sai frunció el ceño, era el momento perfecto para que ino volviera a usar su jutsu con sakura y poder ayudarla, gaara había confundido bastante a la chica como para que ino pudiera liberar a la verdadera sakura.

- Ino - susurro - vuelve a entrar en la mente de sakura ayudarla, gaara esta haciendo un buen trabajo, si tu ayudas por dentro finalmente podremos detenerla - sin dejar de mirar a esa chica de ojos jade que se concentraba en mirar a los ojos celestes del pelirojo

La rubia asintió, solo esperaría un poco mas, para ver si finalmente se convencía y no era necesario usar su jutsu, no quería volver hay, le temblaban las piernas de solo pensar en que volvería a esa oscuridad.

El pelirojo al ver a toda esa gente no podía hablarle a sakura como realmente quería hacerle ver que el creía que era una mujer fuerte, que la fuerza no se media en el físico si no en el corazón que a pesar de que tenia la opción de ser feliz y vivir una vida tranquila, ella decidió a dejar a su verdadero amor por proteger algo que ni siquiera era suyo, y sobre todo ahora que había vuelto sasuke y ella aun estaba desidia a seguir con el plan.

Pero era obvio que no podía decir eso, si no todo seria en vano.

- No hace falta que digas eso... con tu mirada me lo dices todo... - susurro sakura, ella podía leer sus pensamientos fácilmente con su jutsu.

El asintió y volvió a abrasarla como lo había hecho anteriormente, solo que esta vez era diferente, ella correspondió a su abrazo.

Sentía como sus ojos se nublaban. Era inevitable esas lagrimas caerían por mas que ella intentara esas rebeldes lagrimas caerían de todas formas.

Cerro los ojos dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sentía pena y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Sabia que el tenia razón.

Pero pensar que el tenia razón la hacia ponerse triste.

La lluvia comenzó a cesar... y los sollozos de la chica era lo mas audible en ese momento.

- Gracias... - dijo el pelirojo estrechando mas sus brazos.

Ella solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el brillos había vuelto.

Y un dolor en su cabeza la hizo soltarse y caer de rodillas, se agarraba la cabeza mientras gritaba por el dolor.

Gaara quedo inmóvil, sonrió, ahora todo dependía de sakura, ella estaba luchando contra el odio, y el ya sabia cual iba a ganar.

El pelo volvió a su color y largo de siempre, un suspiro de dolor salio de su boca.

Iba a caer, pero el pelirojo la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y la cargo para llevar a su dormitorio para que descansara.

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- No se preocupen, sakura ya esta bien... - y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio - pero... - y todos volvieron a tensarse - deberían pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas, por que tal vez para la próxima yo no este - sonrió divertido al ver la cara de horror de los aldeanos - Ella es una buena chica, no deberían juzgarla como lo hacían - termino su discurso y comenzó su caminata hasta la casa de la pelirosa

Sasuke todavía no podía creerlo, ese chico no le tenia miedo, y ella no le hizo nada.

El intento hacerlo, pero ella casi lo mata.

-tsk - como podía ser, que no lo había escuchado, ya no era la misma chica de antes.

Le irritaba que ella ahora con unas simples palabras por parte del oji celeste ya cayera rendida y ni una intención de matarle.

Como es que se había olvidado tan fácilmente de lo que sentía por el, de lo que le juro verdadero unos años atrás cuando el se marcho en busca de su venganza.

Todo estaba muy confuso, no se había dado ni cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la pelea entre tsunade y sakura había comenzado, ya era de noche. - tsk - cerro sus ojos para poder calmarse pero era imposible a todos les había tomado tanto tiempo poder tranquilizarla, sin resultado alguno, y de la nada aparece gaara, y no le tomo mas de media hora para que la chica terminara en sus brazos.

- Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad hace años... - susurro para si mismo

No... ella lo hubiera matado si no fuera por el maldito ese. Bufo molesto y se coloco los brazos en su nuca, iba a ir a su casa, debía dormir, si no, terminaría matando al kazekage sin remordimiento alguno.

- N-naruto-kun... - dijo hinata sonrojada al ver que el aun seguía tocando la mano de la chica, y que todos se disponían a marcharse.

El a pesar de estar todavía tirado en el suelo se giro para ver a la chica

- Gracias.. hinata-chan - ella solo se ruborizo mas.

- n-no e-es nada... naruto-kun - dijo ella haciendo un movimiento de manos tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto

- ¡claro que no!, vamos... te invito a comer ramen - dijo el como siempre tan alegre mostrando su sonrisa zorruna que tanto le gustaba a hinata.

- c-cla-claro - sonrió al ver que el todavía no le soltaba su mano, ella intento zafarse para ponerse de pie pero el la apretó aun mas, sin hacerle daño, solo era como para decirle que se quedara

El se puso de pie con la ayuda de hinata, el no le soltaba la mano, y comenzó a caminar jalándola con cuidado, ella reacciono y camino a su lado. se sentía tan feliz el saber que naruto no quería soltarle su mano.

* * *

BUENOOOOO estoy cansadisima son las 2:30 de la madrugada y no he tenido mas tiempo para subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ! me costo mucho hacerlo, ya que no se me ocurría nada, pero bueee después de mucho tiempo de meditación y de ir a un rio con mi familia, pude pensar mas claramente , y se me vino esta idea y pues luego tuve que empeñarme mucho para poder escribirlo, no se si quedo bien, pues espero sus criticas. Dejen sus reviews espero que les haya gustado, déjenme en sus comentarios si les gusto o no, que le falto, que les gustaría que salga en el próximo capitulo, o algo que les gustaría leer el próximo capitulo, yo hay veo como le hago para poder agregar sus ideas al capitulo que sigue.

Bueno como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! a los reviews del capitulo anterior enserio que si no fuera por ustedes no seguiría escribiendo jajaja n.n'

Trate de incorporar un poco de naruhina pero no se si me ha salido tan bien como espere que fuera. Pero de verdad que haré un capitulo dedicado específicamente a mostrar las parejas de naruto y hinata, tenten y neji, temari y shikamaru, ino y sai, ahh y tendremos una nueva pareja oculta por hay... quien iba a pensar que kakashi en algún momento iba a sentir cositas por alguien... ¡¿quien sera?!, juju bueno obviamente sin dejar a nuestros protagonistas sakura y sasuke solo que voy a hacer que todos salgan. Desde ahora las cosas van a ser un poco mas tranquilas... pero no va faltar el momento que pasen cosas importantes que podrían afectar un poco la historia. (: Bueno con esto me despido otra vez agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y espero que tengan una linda semana, y que nos vemos en la próxima actualización... y que un besote grande para todas las personas que leen mi fic *-* arigatto... :33

ADIOS! *-* ...


	4. Somos como el cielo y la luna

Capitulo 4: Somos como el cielo y la luna

La pelirosa se tapo los ojos con sus manos, ella lo hacía por instinto, ya que cada vez que abría sus ojos las cortinas que eran movidas por el viento de la ventana abierta dejaban entrar pequeños rayos de sol, y se posaban en sus ojos.

Oscuro….

Se movió hacia un costado para poder encontrarse con su despertador y ver la hora.

4:57 am….

Se agarro la cabeza con una mano tratando de quitar el molesto dolor de cabeza girándose nuevamente, sus ojos se posaron en el techo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin ninguna respuesta coherente.

"**¡¿Qué acaso aun no recuerdas?!" **le gritaba su inner con desesperación y enojo.

**- N-no, no sé, no recuerdo na…** - pero todos sus recuerdos volvieron, sus ojos se nublaron

No sabía que se sentía peor.

Si intentar asesinar a toda tu aldea.

O no ser lo bastante fuerte como para haber podido evitar todo ese lio.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de angustia, como podría ahora darle la cara a su aldea…

Todos pensarían que ella es un monstruo…

"**¿Pero no lo fueron ellos primero contigo…?"**

**- En parte si… pero que podría hacer yo… ellos tenían razón, era Tsunade-sama, la Hokage… por mucho que fuera su alumna no podría superarla si no fuera por ese jutsu, ellos estaban en todo su derecho de opinar quien era mejor, yo era la culpable de que ellos me vieran así…** - Se sentó en la orilla de su cama expectante de cómo su ventana otra vez estaba abierta

¿Cómo era posible que ella cerrara la ventana todas las noches y en la mañana estuviera abierta…?

Bufo, tal vez era solo el viento, o quizás ella lo hacía dormida y no lo recordaba.

Decidió no darle más importancia y volvió a arroparse con las sabanas de su cama.

El dolor de cabeza que tenia no la dejaba pensar con claridad las cosas.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana contemplando las estrellas…. Pero desde que estaba en la aldea no había día que él pudiera contemplarlas sin interrupciones

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el chico con su usual tono serio. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría que estaba loco, hablando solo.

- Al parecer la Hokage aun no ha quitado el sello de ti… - esa voz que podía poner los pelos de puntas a cualquiera… pero para Sasuke eso no era nada

- ¿Que quieres? – El azabache jamás podía responder una pregunta, el siempre las evadía aun que el mismo quisiera responderlas. Su orgullo era demasiado como para poder enflaquecer un poco.

- He estado pensando, y tengo el plan perfecto para que puedas completar tu venganza… - Sasuke se impacientaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, por fin podría completar su venganza, ya estaba molesto de tener que esperar.

- Es sencillo, vas a quedarte más tiempo aquí – y al ver la cara del azabache pudo deducir que esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto – tranquilo… tu solo tienes que apoyar todas las decisiones de ella…de la Hokage. Tú me tendrás al tanto de cada movimiento. Dile a la Hokage que he venido, tu solo debes decirle que iré por el hijo del Kazekage…. Ella obviamente hará planes y tu de eso debes tenerme informado, el paradero del jinshuriki, y del hijo del Kazekage. Es una buena forma de ganarte su confianza para que pueda sacar ese sello de ti. Y cuando menos lo esperen los atacaremos y te libraremos de ese sello y así termines tu venganza… ya que… Danzou no se encuentra aquí… - rió con ironía por lo último. No había pasado mucho que le había confesado todo a Sasuke, y luego termina encarcelado en la aldea que mas odiaba, como era el destino…

- Hmp – Que mas podía hacer el azabache, el intentaba dar un paso y retrocedía tres, Naruto aun no confiaba en el con totalidad, pero aun así se preocupaba por él, e intentaba ayudarlo en lo que podía. Kakashi era igual que siempre con él, y eso no le llamaba la atención, pero al parecer aun no tenía la confianza de nadie en esa aldea… Y por ultimo con lo que pensaba que podría ganarse unos cuantos puntos a favor, termino por empezar con esos puntos en contra, Sakura ya no le quería, ya no era la niña de antes, y eso le fastidiaba, quería que ella volviera a ser la misma molesta de siempre, así todo sería mucho más fácil. Y para más joderlo, ella pensaba casarse, ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida molestia? – bien… - que mas podría hacer… solo tendría que ir por la mañana a hablar con la Hokage de lo sucedido y eso lo frustraba debía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que Madara iría por el hijo del Kazekage.

Hizo unas muecas sin que el otro sujeto lo notara, algo le llamaba la atención…

Porque Madara nunca le comento sobre ese plan de capturar a ese chico.

¿Quién dijo que era?...

Apretó sus puños, lo había escuchado claramente era el hijo del Kazekage…. Pero el jamás le dijo que iría por el…

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, una idea lo hizo olvidar que se estaba preguntando anteriormente.

¿El hijo del Kazekage?... pero…. Si Gaara es el Kazekage…. Y Gaara se iba a casar con Sakura…. ¡¿Entonces Sakura y Gaara había tenido un hijo en su ausencia?!

¿Podría ser que ese hijo fuera también de Sakura?

El solo hecho de pensar eso lo frustraba de una manera sorprendente, ¿Pero porque lo frustraba?

Cerró un poco los ojos para poder tranquilizarse, era una completa estupidez pensar eso.

No conocía a ese niño, a si que no podía pensar esas cosas aun.

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso en su ausencia?

¿Cómo es que podía si quiera pensar en que el amor que Sakura le había jurado hace años atrás había sido roto tan fácilmente por ese loco de la arena?

¿Cómo es eso del hijo del Kazekage? – pregunto el chico tratando de ocultar la curiosidad y rabia que tenia.

No es algo de lo que deba importarte… No tiene nada que ver con tus planes – dijo el hombre haciendo una posición de manos.

- Tsk Maldito Madara – susurro por lo bajo. A pesar de sus ganas de saber… no caería tan bajo en preguntarlo tan abiertamente.

/

Sakura salió de su casa, la gente la observaba con un poco de miedo, y alegría de verla como antes.

Se sentía culpable.

Había lastimado a su maestra, y estuvo a punto de asesinarla, y luego de eso iba a matar a todos…

"**Debemos disculparnos" **

**- Lo sé… –** la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, tenía miedo de que la Hokage no quisiera verla más, pero era un hecho que debía ir a disculparse y darles unas explicaciones de lo que había sucedido.

Y no solo debía disculparse con su maestra, sino también con sus amigos.

"**Somos un desastre…"**

Decidió omitir esa pequeña pero molesta voz en su mente, su inner solo la hacía sentirse peor de lo que se encontraba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de la Hokage sentía que las piernas le fallaban, y la gente que la miraba con desagrado, y algunas con indiferencia no la ayudaban en nada.

**No debí haber usado ese jutsu sin la aprobación de tsunade-sama, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, además no tenía ese jutsu perfeccionado, soy una completa idiota, creo que comienzo a entender por qué Sasuke siempre me llamaba molesta… -**

Y entonces una niña pequeña se le quedo mirando, pudo notar en su miraba que estaba un poco intrigada.

La niña se acerco a ella con una sonrisa que la hizo reconfortarse. Esa sonrisa… esa chica era bastante pequeña pero aun así…

**- Se parece mucho a Hanako…-** sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, podía ver pequeña imágenes de aquella joven que muchas noches le quito el sueño, esos ojos…

Podías perderte horas y horas en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que pareciera que con cada pestañeo tu corazón se detuviera, sus cabellos anaranjados eran inconfundibles, y era la única persona que le entregaba sonrisas reconfortantes cuando lloraba por las noches.

Coloco sus rodillas en el suelo tomando la misma altura de la niña.

"**Es idéntica a nuestra Hanako"…**

- Mi nombre es Ayame – la pequeña de ojos esmeralda y cabello anaranjado le regalo una sonrisa de esas que nunca olvidas

- Mi nombre es Sakura – le siguió con la misma sonrisa

- Mi nombre significa flor de Iris, mi nombre es una flor al igual que el tuyo… - dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes y con un entusiasmo notable. Sakura solo se limito a sonreír recordando a esa chica que hace ya muchos años había desaparecido

- Oneesan… usted es muy linda y muy fuerte – Sakura solo se atrevía a abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, era increíble la semejanza que tenia Ayame con Hanako– Cuando crezca quiero ser una kunoichi como usted… - dijo la chica apretando aun más el peluche de conejo que tenía en sus brazos

Era un hecho si esa niña no se llamara Ayame, y fuera mayor, pensaría que era su difunta hermana mayor.

La pelirosa solo se limito a soltar unas risitas entretenidas, pero la chica de cabellos naranjas noto que mas allá de ese entretenimiento había nostalgia, lo pudo notar en el momento en que el brillo de sus ojos se opacaba.

- Eres una chica muy mona… te pareces… mucho a una persona… - sonrió con tristeza

- ¿Se trata… de alguien a quien quieres? – la oji jade solo asintió

- Bueno… pero no hay porque hablar de eso ahora… - hizo un gesto con sus manos para quitarle importancia al asunto. Se la quedo observando unos segundos y luego saco de su bolsillo un broche de una flor, era una hermosa Sacuanjoche

Y de una manera amable le tomo unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que ocultaban la belleza de aquellos ojos esmeraldas y coloco el broche.

- Ese broche es algo muy preciado para mi, confió en que lo cuidaras, me gustaría seguir hablando pero luego tus padres se enojan… - la pelirosa se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se dirigía hace unos minutos atrás, ahora tenía toda la confianza de poder enfrentar a su maestra y asumir sus errores como buena Haruno que era, mientras caminaba levanto una mano en forma de despedida dejando a una muy embobada pequeña, su cara lucia como si de juguete nuevo se tratara.

* * *

- Ya veo… y como puedo confiar en tus palabras… después de todo tú eras un miembro de akatsuki… Uchiha… - dijo una seria Hokage con su habitual pose pensativa

- Lo era… - dijo Sasuke ya bastante molesto, había informado a la Hokage de todo, y había tenido que pasar por innumerable preguntas por parte de la rubia

- Pero eso no justifica que tú puedas – pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kakashi - ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? – sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al azabache con desconfianza

- Me temo que deberíamos avisarle a el Kazekage y a Sakura de lo que está sucediendo, después de todo Sakura se va a casar con el – Obviamente Kakashi había sobornado a la Hokage en sus horas de borrachera para que le confesara todo.

- Debemos ocultar a Sakura, si Madara se llega a enterar de todo esto no solo perderemos a Naruto, al hijo de Kazekage, y muchas de las personas que entregarían su vida por protegerlos, si no también a Sakura, y no pienso perder así como así a la gente que mas me importa - la oji miel debía actuar rápido, si no cosas muy malas comenzarían a suceder

- Pero con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, no cree que sería mejor decirle la verdad a Sakura - La pelinegra asistente escuchaba atenta la conversación al lado de la Hokage.

- Por supuesto que no, conociéndola, lo primero que haría es buscar respuestas a toda costa de lo que sucedió - La rubia sentía como sus recuerdos aparecían sin quererlos en su mente

- ¿Que es lo que sucede con Sakura? - Sasuke se atrevió a interrumpir con seriedad

- es algo de lo que no te incumbe - finalizo Tsunade.

Con su mirada dio a entender que el tema había terminado, pero él no se rindió, el quería descubrir todo lo que había sucedido con la pelirosa en su ausencia

- hmp, es bastante desconsiderado de tu parte no querer devolverme el favor, yo podría fácilmente contarte todos los planes con detalles de Madara - El Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

- Está bien - Tsunade cerro lo ojos para intentar calmar la furia que tenia consigo misma por dejarse manipular por el azabache.

Sasuke se limito a detenerse y sonreír de lado con arrogancia

- Te escucho - Sasuke se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados haciendo contacto con los orbes de la Hokage

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio - Esta bien... para empezar el padre de Sakura falleció, y aun que Sakura piensa que el murió en el desastre que dejo Pain, en realidad el fue asesinado. - hizo una pausa para poder acomodar las palabras - y la hermana de Sakura también fue asesinada y por la misma persona, aun que no pudimos ocultarle la verdad de cómo fue que murió… ella aun no descubre por quien fue asesinada. Y por ultimo su madre también fue asesinada de la misma manera que su hermana y su padre, pero con la diferencia de que Sakura no tiene ni idea de que ella murió, su madre había sido asesinada cuando ella nació- Sasuke estaba un poco confundido, el había visto a la madre de Sakura en una tienda hace unos días, era imposible que ella estuviera muerta, a menos de que...

Entonces la mujer que dice ser su madre... - inevitable... el podía sentir todo el peso que cargaba la oji jade aun que ella no se diera cuenta….

- Kizashi, el padre de Sakura, al ver como todo su clan incluyendo a su esposa decidió ocultarse con sus hijas lo único que le quedaban de su familia, con el tiempo el conoció a una mujer que comprendía la situación en la que se encontraban, ella se enamoro de él y el de ella – tomo aire para seguir hablando

Sasuke bufo, a veces el amor era tan estúpido e inoportuno

– y entonces por el bien de Sakura y de Hanako optaron por cambiarse el apellido a Haruno, por supuesto Hanako no estaba para nada conforme, pero gracias a Mebuki ella entendió que era por el bien de su hermana. Hanako… pensó que si conseguía más poder, si se hacía más fuerte podría proteger a su familia, y que la tragedia de su clan no se volviera a repetir, todo estuvo tranquilo, pero la persona que asesino a todos descubrió que aun quedaba un miembro del clan, por supuesto el no mataba por una simple ambición, ya que el clan al que pertenece Sakura poseía un jutsu que nadie más podía efectuar a menos de ser del mismo, al ser tan poderoso y temible, se hizo un clan muy respetado, pero como todo jutsu tenia fallos – La hokage coloco su espalda en el respaldo de la silla para ponerse mas comoda

Sasuke escuchaba atento, no quería perder detalle alguno, y solo iban por el principio

– El jutsu es tan poderoso que con solo mover un cabello millones de persona agonizaban de dolor, pero no solo serbia para destruir si no que si se sabía controlar bien podía de resultar de bastante ayuda, ya que es de estilo agua, pero si por alguna razón lo utilizas con fines egoístas el odio te consume y podría ser casi igual de perjudicial que el kyubi, por ejemplo lo que sucedió ayer fue un claro hecho de que Sakura uso el jutsu con un fin egoísta, tal vez porque todo se había todo: yo desafiándola para probarla, tú que siempre la llamaste débil, y mucho de los aldeanos que al ver a Sakura intentar combatir conmigo pensaron que sería un completo ridículo aun que yo no lo creo así, obviamente quería demostrarle a todos que ella había cambiado -

Se sintio un desastre no debio desafiarla en un momento tan estresante para ella...

- como también podría pasar si Sakura descubre la verdad de todo, ella buscara venganza como lo hizo Hanako, y eso sería un desastre. Y no solo eso… ese jutsu es prohibido, si lo usas por mucho tiempo, o muchas veces seguidas, terminas muriendo, es por eso que tampoco quiero que Sakura se entere, si ella se entera intentara perfeccionar su técnica y no escuchara a nadie encontrara la manera de entrenar sin que nadie sepa, y como dije si lo usa muchas veces me temo que ella…. – agacho la cabeza con tristeza

- Hn, y ¿qué hay del hijo del Kazekage? – ella tenía muchas cosas que contar todavía. Ella comenzó a hablarle sobre su plan con detalles, a lo que Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que la pelirosa no se casaría con Gaara, eso lo alivio un poco.

Sasuke entendió que ya sería suficiente ya le había sacado bastante información a la Hokage

- Espera mocoso, aun no termino – le dijo Tsunade al ver como el chico se disponía a salir – ¿Acaso no te preocupa que Sakura…? – el azabache alzo una ceja y la interrumpió

- No me interesa en absoluto, es solo una molestia – frunció el ceño, él sabía que era una molesta, pero le preocupaba, luego iría a hablar con Sakura de ese jutsu prohibido

Tsunade bufo con molestia, luego suspiro resignada, el favor que estaba a punto de pedirle no podía pedírselo al Kazekage, el ya tenía cosas de la que encargarse como para sumarle otra, además el no estaba siempre en la aldea, Naruto… ni pensarlo él era al último al que recurriría, Kakashi…. El tampoco, Sakura no le haría caso a su sensei, solo le quedaba el maldito Uchiha, ella sabía que Sakura aun guardaba sentimientos por él, así que por lo mismo le obedecería a regañadientes pero lo haría, y así podría mejorar un poco las cosas en su relación

- Quiero pedirte un favor… - su tono era más serio, con un deje de angustia.

- Hmp – como siempre sus monosílabos

- Estoy preocupada por Sakura… está cargando… con un peso que tal vez no debería, a lo mejor no muchos se den cuenta… pero comprendo a la perfección de que se siente sola, al no poder hablar con sus amigas y desahogarse, y por lo mismo no llora, ya que enseguida vendrán las preguntas… y el hecho de que su hermana a la cual quería y admiraba, la cual siempre intentaba tomar el papel de madre, la cual la consolaba en sus noches de tristeza, la única que la entendía… haya sido asesinada cuando ella solo tenía 8 años. Ella intenta hacerse la fuerte… la pared que nunca se derrumba, Creo que eres el único que puede entenderla, y estar con ella.

- Cuando mi clan fue asesinado por mi propio hermano no necesite de nadie para consolar mis penas – dijo el sin interés alguno

- No es solo eso… Uchiha Sasuke, te pido por favor que cuides a mi Sakura estoy segura de que los rumores llegaran a todos lados, y no me sorprendería si en algún momento intentan asesinarla. No te estaría pidiendo esto si no fue de verdad necesario, el no es estúpido vendrá cuando menos lo esperemos, vendrá cuando la noche caiga, vendrá silencioso y al otro día una estaca en su cuello – Recordando la escena de Hanako

- Hn , está bien – Sasuke no entendía su cuerpo había reaccionado solo

- Muchas gracias, y por último, no dejes que Sakura se entere de nada – ella sonrió

- ¿Y qué pasa con Madara? – no podía salirse de su plan

- De eso me encargo yo, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¡Shizune! – grito la Hokage dando un golpe en su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie

- ¡Hi! – ella asintió torpemente, de hace rato se había quedado mirando a Kakashi que leía su libro de pervertidos

- Llama al Kazekage de inmediato, y también quiero en 2 minutos al equipo de Gai, asuma, y kurenai – la chica asintió sin moverse de su lugar - ¡PERO YA!- grito la rubia haciendo votar unos cuantos papeles y inundarse en su sonrojo mientras los recogía. Kakashi solo sonreía sin dejar de mirar su libro

Sasuke se retiro con fastidio, ahora no solo debía espiar a la Hokage, sino que también debía obedecerle para ganarse su confianza. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, iría a la casa de Sakura a hablar con ella, obviamente no de todo lo que sabía, si no del jutsu, y con eso haría hincapié a que ella le contara por su cuenta sobre todo lo sucedido, ella se desahogaría y cumpliría ya con la mitad del pedido de la Hokage. Realmente esa chica era molesta.

* * *

- ¡Sai! – gritaba una rubia a lo lejos corriendo en dirección del pelinegro

- Ino – él le dedico una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió

- Q-quería preguntarte si tenias algo que hacer... pues es que el ambiente esta tan tenso que yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría salir un rato… -podía sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosadas.

Después de haber ido a la oficina de la Hokage y escuchar el relato que les tenia la Hokage de prepararse lo más posible en entrenamiento, ya que se aproximaba una guerra, decidió dejar ese día para disfrutarlo y los que días que restaban entrenaría arduamente.

- Claro – dijo el chico mientras caminaban juntos sin rumbo alguno.

"A veces no se necesitan grandes planes para tener una linda tarde junto a la persona que quieres"

/

Hinata entrenaba duro, si los de akatsuki querían llevarse a Naruto deberían matarla primero.

De repente sintió unos gritos no muy lejos de donde ella entrenaba, eran inconfundible, Naruto… y Tenten… estaban discutiendo.

- Vamos Naruto admítelo te gusta, me doy cuenta con los ojos que la mirabas… - decía la chica de cabellos cafés de forma burlona

- ¡Que no! – gritaba Naruto lleno de vergüenza

- Naruto… no seas baka… ¿entonces por qué no? – volvía a insistir la chica

- P-Porque… es Hinata-chan…. ¿Quieres matarme…?– decía él con las mejillas mas coloradas aun

Estaban hablando de ella…. Pero, el chico del que estaba enamorada la rechazaba indirectamente.

"Porque… es Hinata-chan…." ¿Acaso no le gustaba…? ¿No le gustaba porque era… ella? "¿Quieres matarme?..." ¿entonces porque tomaba mi mano?... ¿Por qué me sonríe siempre?, no quiso seguir escuchando todo eso le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

La chica se fue hacia su casa

- ¿H-Hinata-chan?, ¿n-no me digas que ella te gusta…? – dijo Tenten con los ojos más abiertos que nunca

- no lo sé…. Solo sé que esa chica… la de la tienda…. no es… Hinata-chan…. ¿Entiendes? – dijo él con sus manos en la nuca

- ¿entonces si te gusta Hinata-chan? – dijo ella sonriendo, le había dado al clavo

- -Creo que si… pero ella… no sé si ella…. – pero fue interrumpido

- Ahh… no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil todavía – se resigno la chica. ¿Qué es lo que había visto su amiga en él?

* * *

Sakura ahora estaba enfrente de la torre de la Hokage.

Toco la puerta y se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente y sonrojada Shizune

Ella la invito a pasar y se encontró con sus amigos que la miraban con alegría

Y antes de que cualquiera de aquella habitación pudiera decir algo con paso rápido y confiado se posiciono al frente del escritorio de Tsunade

La oji miel abrió sus labios para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpida por las acciones de la pelirosa

Ella se tiro al suelo de rodillas y agacho su cabeza

Todos se quedaron atónitos…. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

- ¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡Lo siento mucho, siento haberla lastimado, al igual que a ustedes chicos…! ¡En serio que nunca me había pasado esto, y lamento mucho mi falta de responsabilidad y respe- pero fue interrumpida por la rubia que se acerco con paso decidido hacia ella, pensó que iba a golpearla o a gritarle miles de cosas, pero se sorprendió al ver como esta se colocaba a su altura y la abrazaba con ternura

- Eso ya no importa hablaremos de eso luego – La rubia se puso de pie junto con la pelirosa, ella le comento sobre lo de Madara, y luego de que todos se fueran con el discurso ya dicho. Se apresuro en preguntarle sobre cómo es que le habían enseñado.

Resumiendo todo, Sakura le contó que su hermana le había enseñado hace mucho, y le había dicho todas las consecuencias que tenia, es por eso que ella nunca lo usaba. Y el tema quedo cerrado.

En fin ella se dirigió a su casa, había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con sus amigas, y había intentado hablar con Hinata pero al parecer ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y solo había escuchado una de las miles de cosas que susurraba cuando se encaminaban al parque.

"Creo que mejor será estar con Kiba"….

"**Esa chica está loca, parece que algo la esta atormentando"**

Ella asintió mentalmente a su inner, intento en varias ocasiones acercarse a ella pero era como hablar con una pared.

Al llegar a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta estaba abierta

"**¿Pero donde esta mamá…?"** Comenzó a adentrarse en la oscuridad, en búsqueda de su madre pero no encontró nada

Subió a su habitación, y una sombra negra que ya sabía reconocer

- S – pero se detuvo en seco

"**Recuerda que las amabilidades no van hacia el…. Recuerda UCHIHA, UCHIHA, nada de Sasuke y mucho menos Sasuke-kun, aun que las tripas se nos anuden no debemos enflacar"**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, donde esta mi madre Uchiha? – a lo que él solo respondió con uno de sus monosílabos – Vete de aquí – dijo ella colocando su mano en el interruptor de la luz y el la detuvo

"**Pero que…. ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?..."**

Se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca

- Lo siento – dijo el bajando la cabeza

"**ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! "**

- Desde cuándo que tienes…. – no alcanzo a terminar, el Uchiha saco algo de su bolsillo, una rosa blanca con manchas de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era la misma rosa que Hanako tenía en su pecho cuando la encontraron muerta, estaba…. En las mismas condiciones.

Por instinto dedujo que ahora era su madre, sus ojos se nublaron

- No… - dijo ella apretando los puños son fuerza dejando caer hilos de sangre de entre sus dedos

El no dijo nada, cuando había llegado a la casa de Sakura, la señora Mebuki ya se encontraba muerta con una estaca en el cuello, y esa rosa manchada en su pecho

Sakura se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus puños en el suelo, su rabia era tanta que sus músculos comenzaban a temblar de la fuera con los que se tensionaba

El azabache la miraba con tristeza sabía lo que sentía, tomo la misma altura que ella y coloco su mano en su espalda, ella lo miro con sus ojos más claros gracias a las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Ella no tenía nada que ver… la única persona que me quedaba… – dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar al suelo – primero mi madre… luego mi hermana, después mi papa… y ahora Mebuki… - sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer mezclándose con la sangre que salía de sus manos

- ¿qué? – el azabache no pudo contener la sorpresa por sus palabras – ya… ¿lo sabías todo….? – ella asintió

- No fue tan difícil descubrirlo – dijo de nuevo en búsqueda de su broche, pero al no encontrarlo se golpeo mentalmente al recordar que se lo había dado a aquella niña en la mañana

- Y supongo que ahora quieres venganza… - dijo el sin quitar su mano de la espalda de la chica

- No… - esas palabras lo descolocaron – tal vez tu vida giro en torno de una venganza… pero no la mía Uchiha… - dijo ella quitando la mano de su espalda

- Hmp – se limito a bufar ella se puso de pie y él le siguió

- Deberías irt- pero el Uchiha se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo

- ¿Q-que…? – ella comenzó a luchar por libertad pero él se lo impidió

- No te hagas la fuerte en este momento que no te la compro – dijo el sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la chica.

Era tan delgada que daban ganas de apretujar la más.

Hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella inundándose de la rica fragancia que esta tenía.

Su corazón comento a latir con mayor rapidez, no entendía el porqué pero le agradaba esa sensación

Comenzó a apretarla más contra si, era desesperante la tenía en sus brazos, pero quería mas, quería encadenarse a esa sensación que ella le entregaba.

Sus manos temblaron por unos segundos, lo que no paso desapercibido por la pelirosa.

Ella se sintió protegida y comenzó a echar toda la pena que tenia, toda la rabia, todo el cansancio, todo el dolor; en lagrimas sollozos y pequeños chillidos que conmovían a Sasuke y de vez en cuando hacía que un escalofrió lo recorriera.

No iba a permitir por ningún motivo que nadie le hiciera nada.

Si para eso debía estar las 24 horas del día sin despegar un ojo de ella, lo haría.

No dejaría que esas lágrimas volvieran a caer.

Pero luego pensó en Madara… ¿Qué haría…?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejaría eso para después.

Sus mejillas se confundían con el cabello de la pelirosa, pues… ya se imaginan porque.

Se sentía un crió, como el primer amor, se sentía un estúpido y feliz crió.

Sentía esa electricidad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se activaba el sharingan para poder memorizar cada detalle del cuerpo de Sakura, a pesar de que solo podía verla por atrás no importaba, luego tendría tiempo para quedarse horas memorizando su delantera.

Sus manos le fallaban querían tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería inundarse mas y mas de esa sensación tan enfermiza que le proporcionaba.

De repente una corriente de aire entro a la habitación gracias a que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

La chica se estremeció y tembló un poco, su llanto ya se iba disipando de a poco, y él no se demoro en apretarla más para en un intento vano de cobijarla si no fuera porque no quería soltarla por nada del mundo le pasaría algo para que se abrigara.

Ella volvió a temblar en sus brazos y decidió separarse un poco para ir a cerrar la ventana.

El solo bufo por dentro apretando los puños.

"Tranquilo… tienes toda la noche para tenerla entre tus brazos"

Ella cerró las ventanas, y se quedo mirando el cielo, con las manos en el vidrio

Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio y Sasuke descubrió cual era ahora su adicción, y quería más, más, más, y más. Así que no le interesaban las palabras ahora

Se desespero al ver que ella no daba indicios de volver a como antes.

Se acerco a ella y volvió a hacer contacto.

Coloco sus manos en su vientre atraiéndola hacia él.

Ella aun no lo correspondía, y giro un poco su rostro para poder ver lo que sucedía.

Notó el sonrojo y su cara de agrado y alegría, pensó que no sería una mala idea quedarse así por un tiempo

"**Después de todo nosotras también pudimos haberle ayudado como lo hace el ahora, pero en cambio solo molestábamos y acosábamos"**

Ella se giro nuevamente posando sus ojos en la luna que adornaba el oscuro cielo. La Luna Jamás se alejaba del aquella oscuridad que al parecer tanto le gustaba, porque siempre adornaba el cielo haciendo una hermosa y perfecta combinación de lo opuesto.

Y coloco sus manos encima de las de él.

"**Definitivamente somos como la luna"…. **Ella rió internamente

A pesar de los años no podía negar esa sensación que sentía al estar cerca del Uchiha, al parecer ni los años la alejaban de el.

Sasuke por su lado activo de nuevo su sharingan para memorizar los rasgos de la nueva visión que tenia de la chica.

Después de examinarla con detenimiento. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la oji jade, sus cabellos acariciaban su rostro, y sentía un rico aroma detrás de su oreja

"Con que dé hay viene…"

La pelirosa se sentía a gusto pero el sueño le ganaba, no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo, que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro.

El comenzó a caminar en reversa con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar a la cama, el… la tomo con delicadeza temiendo que fuera a romperse con el leve descuido.

La acostó en con suavidad dejándola del lado de la pared, de ese modo si ese maldito se atrevía a intentar asesinar a su Sakura, primero debía pasar por él.

Ella se dio vuelta mirando la pared, mientras él se colocaba a su lado y la abrasaba de forma posesiva, y acariciaba sus cabellos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Seguramente al otro día estaría golpeándose por lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Desde cuándo el orgulloso Uchiha hacia todo eso?

Pasaron unas horas y Sakura ya había caído rendida.

El seguía atento, el podía quedársela mirando horas y horas mientras dormía y ese sentimiento esa sensación tan agradable seguía creciendo…. ¿pero que era?

Sentía esos pequeños ronquidos, no eran molestos, más bien tiernos, como de una niña pequeña, no eran fuertes, solo que el agudizo sus oídos para no perder absolutamente nada.

De repente se terminaron y él se sobre salto. ¿Se abra despertado?

- Kaito...kun… - dijo en susurro la chica frunciendo el ceño. Estaba hablando en sueños

Una punzada lo invadió, ¿Qué era?

Sintió las ganas de soltarla e irse lejos, pero también sentía la necesidad de abrazarla aun más y no soltarla, que era del él solo de él.

Se sintió más estúpido cuando pensó que ese nombre podía pertenecer a alguien a quien quisiera robarse a su pelirosa.

Había recordado ese nombre, era del hijo de Kazekage, se golpeo mentalmente.

- No me dejen sola…. – decía mientras se movía entre las sabanas

- Shh… yo estoy aquí… - dijo Sasuke dando vuelta a la pelirosa apegándola a su pecho

- ¿Sasuke-kun….? – eso le agrado ella volvía a llamarlo así, esa sensación lo invadió nuevamente pero era más grande sentía que su estomago iba a explotar.

¿Qué era… que era?

- Si… soy yo… - decía él, como si ella fuera a escucharlo

- No te vayas… - pero ahora ella soltaba pequeños sollozos y temblaba

- Si es que eso pasa… - dijo recordando que luego le quitarían el sello, y el intentaría destruir Konoha, pero no podía matarla… de solo pensarlo se le hacia un nudo en el estomago – si eso pasa… quiero que me acompañes…. – ya no lo soportaba quería mas de ella a pesar de que ya la estaba abrazando quería pegarla mas y mas, no quería ni una hueco de aire entre ellos, quería hundirse en su calidez

Ella no dijo nada mas, todo era un sueño, que mas esperaba que le dijera.

Vio que tenía una pierna destapada, se soltó un poco de ella para poder taparla.

Ella sintió que no había nada entregándole calor corporal y se preocupo se despertó acelerada pensando que él otra vez se iría

Lo vio sentando a punto de hacer algo

- ¿A dónde vas? – llevo sus manos a sus ojos re fregándolos para poder quitar el sueño

- Hmp – respondió el ya habiendo concluido su cometido, volvió a abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos – te dije que no iría a ningún lado sin ti – dijo el sintiendo sus mejillas arder

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo…? desde cuando el… ESPERA, eso era como lo que decían los enamorados…

"No… es solo preocupación… ¿cierto?" se recriminaba el Uchiha no sabía que era…

"No importa al otro día todo sera como antes... todo sera como antes... tsk maldita molestia"

Ella asintió un poco torpe, todavía estaba un poco dormida.

Definitivamente se sentía la luna. Pasara lo que pasara nada la despegaría de él.

¿O tal vez era porque el cielo no quería alejarse de la luna?

"**Eso nunca" **

**- Porque no me dejas ser feliz por un momento…** - rió por dentro

Y por fin…

Con los minutos los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

UUUUFFFF Siii yo quería que fuera un capitulo mas tranquilo con la participación de mas parejas pero se me complico un poco, tenia que responder algunas preguntas... pero claro desde ahora si todo bien, me gusto mucho lo ultimo, me imaginaba mientras escribía, y mis ojitos brillaban *-* jajajajaja

Bueno muchas gracias a sus reviews de verdad son mi gasolina la que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo.

Siento mucho la demora, pero es que me fui de vacaciones... :( bueno espero que me disculpen T_T cuídense besitos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Sayoo... *-* :33


	5. No fuí el primero, pero seré el ultimo

**SIII hay una muy buena razón de porque estoy subiendo un capitulo antes... okei me voy de vacaciones otra vez, claro que solo por una semana (: **

**Me sentí tan apenada por haberme ido de viaje sin decirles nada, y ademas no subir capitulo, pero me salio de improviso, y no tuve tiempo ni siquiera como para escribir un capitulo rápido y subirlo :(**

**Bueno no las entretengo mas espero que les guste *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 5: No fui el primero, pero seré el ultimo**

Esa mañana hubiera sido mas linda si Sasuke hubiera estado a su lado.

Eso es lo que Sakura se decía una y otra vez esa mañana.

Veía su reflejo en el espejo, esperando algo, tal vez un marca, algún cabello, ¡algo!.

Quería encontrar algo que perteneciera al azabache, desde que despertó no sabia si lo que había pasado con sasuke había sido un sueño o realmente...

**"Claro que no... Sasuke no nos trataría a si de bien..."**

**- lo se... - **Se sentía triste al pensar que eso había sido un sueño, era obvio Sasuke jamas la tocaría con tanta sutileza, nunca le diría que el la quería a su lado, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que Sasuke desde que la conoció la quería fuera de su vida.

**- Maldito Uchiha... - **Decía internamente, miraba el suelo mientras sus ojos dejaban caer algunas lagrimas a el.

Ella no lo entendía, porque su mente se negaba rotundamente a dejar de pensar en el.

Porque su corazón no dejaba de quererlo con ese fuego tan infinito.

Sabia que ya no era lo mismo que antes, ella estaba enamorada de el por su popularidad tal vez, había que admitir que el chico era guapo, y eso también había sido una de sus razones para quererlo en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora...

Ahora era diferente, le importaba un coñazo si Sasuke era el chico mas guapo de la villa, de hecho lo que menos quería era que las locas de la aldea se fijaran en el.

Y si es que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser su novia, le importaría una mierda si se veía bien o no ella o el estando juntos.

Con el tiempo comenzó a descubrir un poco mas del interior de Sasuke, aun que el no quisiera verla, aun que no había entablado mas d palabras... se iba enterando de a poco las cosas que hacia Sasuke, las cosas que planeaba, y se había enterado del presente y pasado de Sasuke

Es por eso que podía entender su conducta, el papel de chico frió y sin sentimientos no lo hacia por que si.

Obviamente su pasado lo condenaba, y como no quería sufrir otra vez se comportaba así.

Y el orgullo, era nada mas y menos porque no querían que le pasaran a llevar, el pensaba que la gente creería que el era débil teniendo semejantes tormentos, y su orgullo ayudaba un poco las cosas.

Ella entendía a la perfección, en mas de una ocasión intento ser así, pero gracias a sus amigos ya no se sentía tan sola.

Sabia que el necesitaba una razón de porque seguir viviendo, sabia que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a salir de la oscuridad.

Se seco las ultimas lagrimas que caían.

Debía ir al hospital a trabajar...

Sakura estaba desganada, había comprobado la muerte de su madre adoptiva, su maestra la llamaría en unos minutos mas, de eso estaba segura, y para mas joderla tenia que fingir que no sabia nada... si tsunade se enteraba que ella sabia todo no la dejaría ir a misiones, y bueno muchas cosas.

Tomo la pequeña tetera en que el calentaba el agua para preparar una agua de manzanilla.

Tal vez eso la ayudaría a subir un poco el animo.

Tomo la manilla de esta pero sus manos le temblaron, no tenia fuerzas para nada, y la tetera cayó volteando todo el agua hirviendo en su brazo.

Como respuesta Sakura gimió de dolor.

Se miro el brazo... estaba rojo... hinchado, había sido una herida grave, sentía aun ese calor potente en su brazo, sentía como llegaba a sus huesos.

**- Lo que faltaba -** se golpeaba internamente por ser tan distraída.

Trato de curarse el brazo pero nada, no tenia chakra, se sentía demacrado demacrada como para curarse.

Se coloco un ungüento para poder sanar esas heridas, y una venda.

Decidió no tomar desayuno.

Llevo al hospital y estuvo toda la mañana trabajando.

Hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, y en vez de ir al casino a comer algo prefirió quedarse a pensar.

Hacia un frió de muerte, cuando sakura había salido de su casa había dejado de llover, pero cuando llego al hospital la lluvia volvía.

Se paro de inmediato con la intención de cerrar las ventanas para que la lluvia no entrara.

Al cerrarlas todas sintió un fuerte mareo, y se desplomo en la fría cerámica.

No pensó que el golpe llegaría, pensó que antes de tocar el suelo cerraría sus ojos por inercia y el golpe nunca llegaría y al abrirlos se encontraría con los ojos que tanto deseaba ver en ese momento.

Pero no fue así...

Sus ojos se cerraron y un fuerte y punzante dolor llego a su cabeza, el no estaba hay para protegerla como le había dicho en la noche.

Apretaba sus ojos con mas fuerza, sintiendo como una pequeña humedad se apoderaba de su nuca.

Todo había sido un sueño no podía decir esas cosas, y obviamente era mejor, porque así no defraudaría a kaito.

No podía ni quería moverse, ese frió que le entregaba el suelo la tranquilizaba un poco el dolor de su brazo.

Escucho algunos golpeteo en la puerta y esta se abrió.

- ¡Sakura! - le gritaba alguien con preocupación, sonrió de lado, quería escuchar otra vez al azabache.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?... - Ya no sabia lo que hacia, se estaba volviendo loca.

- si... soy yo... - eso era lo que quería escuchar, pero ella sabia que eso no es lo que había escuchado.

-...- no dijo nada mas, había escuchado esas palabras que tanto deseaba y nada mas le importaba si su mente le había jugado sucio y eso es lo que ella había escuchado entonces seria así. Sin quererlo sintió tranquilidad y se desmayo.

- ¡Neji!, ¡ ayúdame sakura se desmayo! - gritaba ino histérica mientras corría al lado de su amiga.

- Tranquila... solo se desmayo, hay que avisarle a Tsunade-sama subela a la camilla y trata de curar sus heridas - decía neji con su normal tranquilidad mientras se dirigía a paso apresurado hacia la torre de la hokage donde había estado unos minutos atrás

Ino levanto a la chica sin mayor esfuerzo, se sorprendió y dedujo que no había comido bien en los últimos días.

Le coloco una almohada en la cabeza y esta se tiño de rojo

- Joder sakura... - decía ino con una mueca poniéndola de costado para detener el sangrado

Cuando la la rubia de gran delantera llegó gritándole a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, ino ya había curado las heridas de sakura, y le llamo la atención la venda, al quitarla vio la gran herida que tenia. la dejo así, por lo menos hasta que llegara la oji miel para que la viera.

- ¡Ino! - grito la hokage al ver a la chica

- Tsunade-sama - respondió la chica girándose para encarar la - ya cure las heridas que tenia, probablemente no ha comido bien durante los últimos días y esta muy débil lo que hizo que se desmayara, el impacto fue tan fuerte que se daño la cabeza, pero como le dije ya lo solucione, y... - miro el brazo de la chica - me preocupa... ella esta mal... tal vez se quemo prendiendo la cocina... o quizás con la plancha... la verdad no lo se, pero si sakura sigue así... - dijo bajando la cabeza, no quería que su amiga cayera en una depresión.

La rubia de ojos azules se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo pero tsunade la detuvo.

- tranquila, déjamela a mi, puedes irte - dijo la mujer con compasión en su mirada, la chica asintió y se fue de la habitación

* * *

Sasuke estaba en el ichiraku con naruto.

El rubio aun que lloviera, temblara, aun que hubiera una guerra el iría igual a comer sus tan preciados ramen.

- ¡Teme!, ¿no vas a comer? - decía el chico con su habitual alegría

- no me digas teme, ¡dobe! - lo miraba amenazante

- teme -

- dobe -

- Teme -

- DOBE - finalizo el uchiha

- Nee sasuke... - decía el rubio con semblante serio - ¿que sucede?, te noto raro - decía el chico tomando con sus palillos los fideos de tu tazón.

- hmp - fue la respuesta del azabache

Se sentía ido cuando tomo la decisión de irse de la casa de sakura.

Estuvo pensando en que su orgullo no le permitía dejar que ella despertara y encontrarlo a su lado.

Y ademas no quería seguir engañándose, si el pasaba mas tiempo con ella todos sospecharían...

Y recordó lo que unas chicas de la villa habían dicho.

**Flash Back**

- Aiko... ¿te has dado cuenta?, la alumna de la hokage... es una cualquiera - le decía a su amiga en susurro. Lo cual para sasuke le llamo la atención

- ¿Po-porque dices eso Yuka? - Se sorprendió la chica

- ¿No te das cuenta...?, es obvio que ella esta detrás de sasuke-kun y esta comprometida con el kazekage- decía la chica con los ojos brillantes al pronunciar el nombre del azabache

A lo que sasuke le fastidio sobre manera, se acerco a ellas y las miro con desagrado.

- No hablen de las personas sin conocerlas - dijo el con una frialdad de mil hombres.

Ellas solo se encogieron y asintieron.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y no quería que la chica sufriera por su culpa.

Recordó con la preocupación que sakura había susurrado el nombre del hijo de Gaara, lo mas probable es que ella lo había conocido y se había encariñado.

Suspiro y pensó que solo pensaba idioteces.

- ¿Naruto?, ...si quieres mucho a alguien... y... sabes que si le dices lo que sientes, o le demuestras la perjudicas... ¿que harías - pregunto el sin mas

Naruto se quedo pensando, y luego observo al azabache con atención.

- ¿No me digas que estas enamorado...? - Naruto abrió mas sus ojos y el azabache lo fulmino con la mirada

- hmp - contesto el quitando su mirada de el

- ¡Sasuke Teme!, ¡POR FIN!, ya pensaba que eras gay... - decía naruto con un suspiro de alivio

- Usuratonkachi - Y se puso de pie

- ¡Espera! - grito naruto tomándolo del brazo - Creo... que hablaría con ella... y... haría todo lo posible para que ella no pasara malos ratos - dijo el chico entregándole una sonrisa reconfortante. - ¿y... dime quien esa chica para agradecerle? - sonreía pícaro a lo que el azabache le golpeo en la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse

Aun que lo negara Naruto tenia razón, lo mejor era hablar con sakura.

Se fue a la casa de sakura.

Lo que jamas iba a permitir es que le hicieran daño, de eso estaba seguro.

Y como se había prometido estaría todas las noches con Sakura para cuidarla.

Ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer la esperaría hay.

Se recostó en la cama que por donde quisieras olías la fragancia de sakura.

Se quedo dormido...

Y al despertar miro el despertador...

2:43 am...

Donde se suponía que estaba sakura.

A tan altas horas de la mañana sakura no se dignaba a aparecer.

La preocupación le entró.

¿Y si había llegado a casa pero le hicieron daño mientras el dormía?

Se levanto rápido, y bajo las escaleras con apuro.

- ¡Sakura! - hablaba en voz alta el azabache buscando con la mirada por cada rincón de la casa

- tsk - y salio de la casa.

No habían mas que una que otras personas en las calles, y no costaba tanto, después de todo, quien mas tendría cabello rosa.

Busco... y busco... y busco... pero nada...

La lluvia comenzó a empaparlo por completo, pero no se rendiría.

A lo lejos vio eso que por mucho tiempo estuvo buscando

- ¡Sakura! - gritaba sasuke corriendo hacia su encuentro.

La chica ni se inmuto

Y hay comprendió, tsunade la sostenía como si estuviera herida.

El se acerco corriendo, y solo se preocupo por ella, la razón de porque estaba hay, en vez de estar en un sueño reconfortante.

- Uchiha, ¿que haces aquí? - dijo la hokage con fastidio

- ¿Sasuke...? - dijo la chica con cansancio

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto el viendo las vendas, y que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado

- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta mocoso mal educado - dijo tsunade interfiriendo en su conversación

- hmp, no es obvio la estaba buscando, es tarde y aun no llegaba a su casa - dijo sasuke sin mas

La rubia sonrió, sasuke estaba cumpliendo su promesa

- estaba en el hospital, recién despertó... entonces no te molestaría llevártela a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo la oji miel entregándole a la chica

- tks, molesta - dijo el tomando a la chica en su espalda

Se despidieron y se fueron a casa

- Sasuke bájame... - dijo la chica de pronto alarmada soltándose y cayendo hacia atrás ya que sasuke aun la sostenía de las piernas

El solo bufo y la soltó rápido ante de que se golpeara otra vez la cabeza.

Y antes de que cayera la tomo otra vez.

Se miraron unos segundos para sonrojarse y voltear

- Deberías tener mas cuidado... - dijo el tomadola como si de una princesa, o de su esposa se tratara

- Sasuke me voy a casar - dijo ella sin anestesia

- lo se - dijo el recordando el plan que tenia el kazekage con la hokage

- no sasuke... la boda es en una semana mas - dijo ella con un deje de tristeza

El solo apretó sus labios con fuerza, tenia un gran enojo, sakura se iba a casar con otro, y aun que sabia que no era por que ella lo quisiera le afectaba. Ellos tendrían que besarse, mirarse con amor, y para el seria como si de verdad ella se estuviera casando con otro.

- y a mi que... - dijo el sin notar que sus ojos se teñían de rojo

- No me mientas - dijo la chica señalando sus ojos

- hmp - dijo el percatándose

Ella decidió no hablar mas, ese silencio ya era tenso, y no quería hacerlo aun mas cuando le dijera que tendría que irse a suna con gaara.

- ¿Que te paso hoy? - Se sentía incomodo pero tenia una curiosidad inmensa.

- No es nada, solo me sentía cansada - decía ella agachando la cabeza

- No me mientas - dijo el sonriendo de lado por lo irónico que era ese momento

Ella sonrió y asintió

- Es enserio... - dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho

El bufo con molestia y se detuvo la puso en el suelo de pie y le sujeto el brazo y lo miraba con furia

- ah.. eso... - dijo ella tapando con su mano sus vendajes

El la fulmino con la mirada y ella suspiro con resignación.

- Me queme con el agua hirviendo - dijo ella bajando la vista apenada

El solo la escuchaba, asintió, y luego miro su cabeza

- eso... estaba cansada y no había comido nada, y me desmaye - el tomo su acaricio su rostro y la tomo de la cintura para envolverla delicadamente.

- Lo siento - dijo el, lo que a ella la sorprendió otra vez.

- ¿como? - eso lo había escuchado por segunda vez y todavía no se lo creía

- a noche te prometí que te cuidaría y que estaría contigo siempre - ella abrió sus ojos aun mas

- ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? - el la separo y sonrió de lado

- hn - dijo el asintiendo, la tomo de nuevo para seguir caminando

Al llegar a la casa el se decidió en hablar con ella

- Sakura... yo... yo... - dijo el sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba

- ¿que sucede? - dijo ella dándose vuelta en la cama para encararlo.

Definitivamente las palabras no salían de su boca, y mucho menos si sakura lo miraba.

Bufo con molestia y se resigno a que nunca podría hacerlo.

Entonces se le prendió una lucesita en su cabeza.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

Con una mano la tomo de la cintura, y con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos.

- U-Uchiha... - decía ella tratando de separarse

- hn - respondió el olvidando se de que la pelirosa estaba aun adolorida

Pozo sus labios en el cuello de ella y sintió como una pequeña electricidad recorría su cuerpo

Rozaba sus labios con su piel como si buscara algo.

- Me cuesta decirte todo lo que siento en este momento... pero supongo que no eres tan tonta como para no comprendedlo - dijo el sonriendo de lado

Ella se molesto con lo ultimo pero no pudo quejarse ya que sasuke le besaba desenfrenado el cuello

El se fue acercando de a poco a sus labios, beso su oreja luego su mejilla y su mentón, para parar en sus labios.

Los besaba como si no hubiera mañana, no quería parar de sentir esa calidez, esa sencillez, que lo hacia volverse loco.

Ella abrió su boca para dejar escapar un gemido gracias a que el acariciaba su pierna e introducía su mano debajo de su polera

El aprovecho esa instancia para saborear con su lengua el interior de la boca de sakura.

- Sasuke... no... no es correcto... - dijo ella intentando separarse pero sin mucho logro ya que ella no quería separarse, sabia que estaba mal, pero ella quería con toda su alma seguir besándolo.

- No pienso dejar que nadie mas haga lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora, yo te ayudare a que ese niño ni tu salgan lastimados, ayudare a konoha por ti - dijo el mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Ella asintió dejándose llevar por el gran éxtasis que sentía en ese momento.

En unos minutos los dos estaban desnudos.

Sasuke acariciaba el pecho de la chica mientras la besaba con pasión desenfrenada.

El azabache sentía como su pelirosa rasguñaba, apretaba, y acercaba la espalda de el con desesperación.

Y hay entendió que ella deseaba eso tanto como el.

Ella aferro sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del.

Se preparo y de una sola embestida la penetro, a lo que ella respondió con gemidos y susurros con su nombre, rodeo con un brazo su cintura para traerla mas hacia el, sentía como las paredes de la chica se estrechaban y lo hacia perder la cabeza.

- Dime... que me amas - decía el uchiha entre jadeos

Ella gemía y sentía que se iba a morir de placer, cuando por fin pudo captar el pedido de sasuke intento meditarlo pero le fue imposible.

- ¿que? - alcanzo a decir ella y decidió tomar la iniciativa en el acto. No supo de donde ni como saco fuerzas pero con un empujón lo tiro a la cama quedando ella arriba, quería aprovechar cada segundo, no iba a dejar que eso terminara así como así.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió de lado.

Sakura comenzó a besar su cuello y el soltaba suspiros y gemidos roncos.

Como si de un juego se tratara deslizo su dedo indice desde el pecho de sasuke hasta su vejiga, hay se detuvo haciendo que el perdiera el control, iba a tomarla de la cintura y volver a penetrarla pero sabia que no seria tan divertido, deseaba ver a esa sakura tan sensual.

Una que otra vez sakura hacia rozar su intimidad con la de el a propósito para crear pequeños choques eléctricos al azabache.

El cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, con placer.

Era increíble como lo hacia sentía esa chica, había estado con una que otra, no es que fueran muchas, pero definitivamente solo era sexo. Con sakura era diferente no era solo sexo desenfrenado del que el tenia con mujeres que apenas se acordaba.

Con sakura podía decir sin pena alguna que le hacia el amor con toda su palabra.

El sabia perfectamente que luego de eso el no podría despegarse de ella, y que pronto de haber acabado querría mas. No como esas locas que luego de acabar lo primero que hacia era echarlas de su habitación.

Ella seguía proporcionándole aquellas infinitas descargas de placer, ella beso sus labios.

Pero no era cualquier beso, ella jugaba con el.

Primero los rozaba para atraer su atención, luego pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios entre abiertos.

Y cuando el se disponía a atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos, ella se movía hacia atrás impidiéndole besarle, lo cual lo dejaba con la boca abierta.

Y así empezaba de nuevo, ahora mordía su labio con suavidad besaba una que otra vez los labios del chico con desesperación, y luego se corría hacia atrás e impedía seguir besándola y el volvía a caer lo desesperaba iba a tomar su cara para besarle todo el tiempo, pero ella se dirigió a su cuello nuevamente.

El se molesto, pero obviamente no era como siempre, solo que la pelirosa jugaba con el, eso le encantaba, pero era algo que solo el entendía.

El deliberadamente la penetro y ella gimió en su oído lo cual le puso los pelos de punta. Ella movió sus caderas sin quitar su rostro de su cuello.

Y sin mas de un momento a otro sasuke supo que ya no podía mas al escuchar la voz de la chica

- Sa-su-ke-kun... - el cerro los ojos con fuerza ella había susurrado su nombre como tanto le gustaba en su oído haciendo que el pequeño aire que llegaba hasta su cuello le hiciera cosquillas. - te amo - dijo ella entre jadeos y fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

La tomo de las caderas y la tiro a la cama quedando nuevamente el arriba.

La contemplo unos segundos, la chica tenia sus ojos cerrados, activo su sharingan y mientras que la hacia suya grababa cada detalle.

Sasuke volvió a sentir que las paredes de sakura se estrechaban, imaginaba que ya llegaba el momento, ella se arqueo un poco, y el embestía con mayor rapidez, sakura soltó un gemido mas audible que los anteriores, y sasuke no pudo resistir a soltar un gemido ronco que fue audible para la pelirosa que sonrió al saber que el también lo había disfrutado.

El cayo encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla.

Mientras que sus semillas se esparcían por el interior de sakura.

El acto acabo y de a poco cayeron a los brazos de morfeo.

- Sasuke... sasuke... - sentía que lo despertaban

- ¿que pasa? - decía el algo atontado todavía

- Debo ir a ver mi vestido de novia... - decía ella con un brillo en los ojos, a pesar de que no se iba a casar con quien amaba siempre soñó con vestir de novia

- hn... - contesto el con molestia y la abrazo para que no se acordara de eso, y se quedara así como estaban

- vamos sasuke... o quieres que vaya con **otro** a ver mi vestido - decía ella con veneno en sus palabras

Dio un bufido y se separo para levantarse.

- Ni se te ocurra - su amenaza era clara

Entro a la ducha y comenzó a pensar

En las fantasías que tenia con sakura, ella se entregaba a el, y el a ella, y cuando llegaba el gran momento, ella gemía con dolor, y supuso que seria su primera vez.

Pero a noche sakura no hizo protesta, de hecho lo disfrutaba demasiado, y no pareciera tener dolor ni dificultad alguna.

Salio del baño en busca de **SU** sakura.

Ella le sonrió mientras se terminaba de colocar sus botas ninja.

Y el sin mas ni menos, ni si quiera con sutileza - ¿No eres virgen?

La chica abrió sus ojos esperando que el no hubiera preguntado eso

- ¿que? - no es que no hubiera escuchado si no que le pareció que esa pregunta salio de la nada

- solo responde - dijo el tomándola de las manos mientras la miraba con los ojos rojos

Ella lo pensó un segundo.

- No - respondió sin anestesia

- tsk - Sasuke estaba furioso, quería saber quien había sido el maldito que le había robado la inocencia a su querida flor. - ¿Quien fue? -

- Eso no interesa... - dijo ella intentando soltarse pero era inútil

- Te hice una pregunta - y apretó mas sus muñecas para que ella soltara de una vez por todas quien había sido el infeliz para arrancarle la cabeza

- No me digas que estas celoso... sabes... tu te fuiste y yo no te iba a esperar para siempre- y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se recrimino por a ver dicho eso, definitivamente el se enojaría.

- ¿Yo celoso?... hmp - dijo el soltándola, pronto descubriría quien había sido, y pagaría muy caro el a verse acostado con ella. Al final de cuentas el no había sido el primero pero juraba por kami que seria el ultimo que tocara su cuerpo.

- ¿Terminaste?. Estamos tarde - dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- hmp - Respondió el sin interés alguno

- hmp - dijo ella sacandole la lengua

El la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión, después de todo no podría besarle de nuevo afuera, y no podría decir que era **SU** sakura.

* * *

- ¡hinata-chan! - gritaba naruto alzando la mano mientras caminaba hacia ella

- N-naruto..-kun - dijo ella recordando todo, bajo la cabeza mientras este llegaba a su lado

- Hina-chan... - decía naruto con la respiración un poco cortada por haber corrido durante horas en busca de la chica

- L-Lo siento naruto tengo que ir a ver a kiba, hablamos luego - dijo ella mientras se despedía con una mano

El negó con la cabeza, no volvería a correr horas por ella, no porque no quisiera, si no porque moriría de un paro cardíaco del solo pensar que ella iría con el chico perruno

- Lo siento hina-chan...- soltó el de repente antes de que ella se marchara. Como pensó ella se detuvo y se devolvió a mirarle

-...- ella no dijo nada, ella estaba expectante del naruto que ahora se le acercaba tranquilo y con decisión

- Siento haberte hecho daño, no fue lo que tu piensas - dijo el un poco apenado, lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo.

No sabia porque naruto le decía eso, pero le daba vergüenza ver que el se sonrojara

- Es que tenten me molestaba con una chica muy linda de una tienda - decía el rascándose la cabeza

- ¿c-como? - ella aun no entendía nada, y para mas joderle la existencia el iba y le decía que había encontrado linda a una chica que no era ella.

- entonces comenzamos a discutir, tenten pensaba que a mi me gustaba esa chica, pero eso no es verdad - y pum como una flecha recordó la discusión que naruto y tenten habían tenido y ella había escuchado detrás de un árbol. - tu... - decía el uzumaki con notable tensión - tuu... - volvía a decir el chico una y otra vez - lo siento - sentencio el oji celeste y se acerco a ella y de un solo movimiento atrapo sus labios con los de el.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa jojo si no entendieron lo ultimo de naruto y hinata, lo se.

En el próximo capitulo haré un flash back de todo lo que paso con ellos hasta esta situación

Bueno como les decía en el principio me voy de viaje y no volveré en una semana mas.

Claro, el mini lemon... .-. la verdad es que no se escribir lemon! T_T Discúlpenme , yo no pensaba hacer lemon ahora mismo, de hecho quería dejarlo para otra ocasión, pero luego pensé que no podía dejar sin lemon esa parte T.T. Así que estuve toda la tarde haciendo este capitulo, sacando humitos de mi cerebro al ver como haría el lemon y borraba y volvía a escribir :(

Les prometo que para el próximo lemon que haga, consultare a algunas amigas o no se para que me aconsejen :C

Como siempre! **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS **a sus reviews chicas *-* de verdad que me dan mucha alegría... me gusta abrir mi cuenta y ver reviews porque asi me inspiro porque asi me dan ganas de decir, ¡Yissu, debes escribir un capitulo ahora ya por tus lectoras!, en verdad muchas gracias a la gente que es tan gentil de dejarme sus comentarios diciendo que les gusta mi fic y pidiendo conti *-*, y también agradezco a esas personas que aun que no me dejen comentarios leen mi fic *-*

Es enserio... un reviews suyo y yo prendo enseguida, y estoy toda la semana pensando en como escribir el capitulo de la semana que sigue, y escucho musica para inspirarme, veo peliculas, leo libros, claro que jamas copie las ideas de ninguna pelicula ni libro para que sepan, yo mismo las creo cuando mis emociones llegan. Y es por ustedes que yo estoy escribiendo esto... de verdad este es mi primer fic, y bueno yo se que no soy la mejor, pero hago un intento para mejorar siempre y es por ustedes y esos reviews que yo me esfuerzo para poder mejorar con cada fic me preocupo de leer los fic e intentar que no tenga faltas de ortografía, y ver que la historia esta bien escrita para que ustedes puedan entenderla.

Bueno creo que me pase c': *-* bueno cuidense !

Las quiero mucho mis queridas lectoras espero que me dejen sus reviews con las criticas de mi ¡ Primer lemon ! Siiii por que es mi primer lemon... :D

Okei me dejo que hablar que ya las debo tener un poco aburridas y bueno que tengan una linda semana y espero con ansias que les haya gustado el capitulo hasta la próxima ¡sayo! *-*


	6. Amor verdadero

**Capitulo 6: Amor verdadero**

Sakura caminaba al lado de Sasuke en dirección a la casa de Ino.

Había quedado en juntarse todas en la casa de la rubia para elegir el vestido.

Como siempre sus comentarios fueron ignorados ya que cuando intento negar esa propuesta ellas la taladraron con sus gritos de emoción y palabras sin sentido.

"¡Mi mama puede ayudarnos con los vestidos!"

"¡yo buscare los zapatos!"

" aww esto es hermoso siempre quise hacer esto..."

Y así muchos comentarios como aquellos salieron de sus bocas una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y unos cabellos rubios se dejaban ver entre el marco.

- ¡Frente de marquesina!, ¡Sasuke-kun! - sonrió la chica al verla aproximarse y tirársele encima

- ¡Ino cerda! - correspondió el abrazo

- hmp - fue el saludo que recibió por parte del Uchiha

- Rápido, rápido, las chicas ya llegaron y mi madre estuvo trabajando muy duro por ti - decía la oji azul, y con un gesto los invito a pasar

Entraron para encontrarse a todas sus amigas con sonrisas mientras la esperaban en el sofá.

habían estado hablando un rato mientras Sakura se cambiaba, como siempre el Uchiha se mostraba indiferente y por primera vez deseo tanto que su amigo el idiota numero uno estuviera hay.

- ¡¿Ya estas lista Sakura?! - gritaba eufórica Ino, con emoción evidente

- ¡Si ya salgo! - le respondió la peli rosa de la misma forma

Todos tomaron silencio y la peli rosa salió.

Sasuke le daba igual todo, si la miraba o no que más daba.

Después de todo era un vestido, ¿qué tanto haría cambiar un vestido?

Aun que le pusieran el vestido más caro y elegante de todo el mundo ella seguiría siendo una molesta.

- Me probé los demás vestidos pero ninguno me gusto tanto como este. ¿Qué opinan? - Se veía inocente. Ella dio unas vueltitas de emoción y pudo notar en los ojos de sus amigas que ese era el vestido correcto.

"Te vez hermosa…"

"Kyaaa si desearía estar yo en tus zapatos"

"t-te vez muy linda Sakura"

"Estas lista para irte ahora mismo al altar"

Escuchaba esos halagos una y otra vez.

No lo creía, por supuesto que ellas no la habían visto con pocas ropas, o desnuda eso si era hermoso.

- ¿Sasuke-kun que opinas tu? – Ino lo estrangulaba con la mirada. Como si le estuviera diciendo "dile algo maldito estúpido"

Rodó los ojos y al conectar su mirada con la de Sakura entendió a que iban esas locas.

Parecía un ángel...

El vestido era de de strapless de corazón con una hermosa flor de sakura en una parte de su busto derecho.

Era ajustado desde el busto hasta sus caderas.

Y luego caía con elegantes y hermosos vuelos hasta su rodilla.

Y en la parte trasera el strapless era sujetado por unas cintas de color rosa claro hasta sus caderas y volvía a caer con vuelos hasta tocar el suelo

Algunos detalles eran de color rosa como las cintas, la flor en su busto, y algunos de los vuelos del vestido.

(N/A: Bueno como no soy muy buena con cosas así como describir vestidos o cosas así aquí les dejo el link del vestido de Sakura, claro que no es igual solo tome esa referencia del vestido, pero los otro detalles tienen que imaginárselos, recuerden que la pagina elimina los links así que tienen que unir los espacios (:

www. google .cl /imgres?hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=AqaaiKBu67bS9M:&imgrefurl= vaiay/20120802/vestidos-de-novia-cortos/&docid=_aHuguojTFm0WM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=900&ei=jbwWUYumOLGA0AGajoDACw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:32,s:0,i:182&iact=rc&dur=568&sig=110734853837736495662&page=2&tbnh=181&tbnw=122&start=26&ndsp=36&tx=70&ty=61 )

- hmp, es solo un estúpido vestido... ¿Ese es el que vas a usar?, pues cámbiate y vayamos ya - Sasuke pudo quitar la mirada y con todas las fuerzas que tenia pudo controlar el leve sonrojo que hozaba en salir.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

Sabía que el debía actuar así pero de verdad ¿no creía que se estaba pasando un poquito?, ¿ni siquiera la había encontrado un pelin bonita?

Bufo molesta y se giro para volver a la habitación en la que había dejado sus ropas.

- ¡Espera!, Sasuke-kun porque no practicas con Sakura lo del casamiento, es que ya sabes Gaara está muy ocupado y no podrá venir hasta la boda, y Sakura esta tan nerviosa que no sabrá ni que decir - Un sonrisa malévola fue la que la hizo abrir sus ojos como plato, ¿que se tramaba su rubia amiga?

**"Pero nosotras no necesitamos ensayo... eso es estúpido"**

**- No sé qué quiere lograr esta haciéndome ensayar con Sasuke... -**

- No... Ino... yo no necesito en- pero fue interrumpida, el azabache ya se había puesto de pie a su lado

- Esta bien... son todas iguales, todas son unas molestas - bufaba Sasuke aun que no se negaba en absoluto, si a Sakura le iba mal en la boda porque no había ensayado lo suficiente entonces sería su culpa por no aceptar

Ella no pudo decir nada mas Sasuke ya estaba a su lado, y su amiga oji azul ya estaba en frente de ellos.

- Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos, y declaren su consentimiento ante kami - Dijo la rubia con un papel en mano, claramente ella tenía todo planeado

- Vamos Sasuke-kun... - la rubia le paso una hoja donde salía lo que el debía decir, y le hacia un gesto con las manos para que prosiguiera

- ¿Estás loca mujer? - decía el frunciendo el ceño

- No seas pesado y empieza ya o si no yo misma me encargare de que no puedas restablecer tu clan - eso fue una amenaza claramente, a lo que él solo pudo bufar con bastante molestia y aceptar los términos.

Ellos unieron sus manos, Sakura se sonrojo y corrió la vista. Sasuke la miraba atento, al verla había quedado atrapado con su belleza, de la que no podría volver a salir tan fácilmente.

- Yo, Sasuke Uchiha. Te tomo a ti, Sakura Haruno, como mi legítima esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo  
adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida - El se encogió un poco de hombros a medida que leía.

- Yo, Sakura Haruno, te tomo a ti, Sasuke Uchiha, como mi legítimo esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo  
adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida - Desde niña había soñado con que Sasuke le regalara esas palabras, a pesar de que todo era mentira, de que todo era un simple ensayo podía sentir como los ojos de el tomaban un brillo extraño pero que aun así le agradaba.

Sus manos temblaban y el con dulzura se las apretaba mas.

- Kami-sama, bendice a Sasuke y a Sakura en su amor entre sí. Que estos anillos sean un símbolo  
de fe verdadera entre ellos, y recuérdales siempre de su amor - y así fue como Hinata llego con unos anillos que los había conseguido por ahí a última hora, no eran caros, solo era para aparentar.

El azabache cerró los ojos y se giro para mirar a Ino

- ¿Eso fue todo?, ¿no creerás que me pondré eso cierto?, ¿cuál es el motivo de tomarlo tan en serio? - soltando el agarre de la peli rosa

- Sasuke-kun... tu no entiendes nada ¿cierto?, ¿Que pasaría si a Sakura le dan nervios por la sensual y cautivante mirada del Kazekage y se le cae el anillo cuando intenta colocárselo?, Sería un desastre total... - decía la rubia sobre actuando, ella realmente quería joderles la existencia

El tomo con desgano el anillo y volvió a tomar la mano de la chica.

Con ternura y suavidad coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Sakura.

Luego la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Y cambio su rostro a uno de molestia total girándose a la rubia

Ella le hacía gestos de que siguiera leyendo lo que decía la hoja

- joder... - susurro para sí - Sakura, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y  
de mi fidelidad.

Y la peli rosa le siguió.

Y después de unas cuantas palabras más de la oji azul que no fueron escuchadas por ninguno de los dos que estaban demasiado concentrados en observarse mutuamente, llego al momento que Ino esperaba.

- Y con esto los declaro, marido y mujer, Puede besar a la novia - Sasuke pego un brinco de sorpresa y noto que lo miraba, y entendió que todo había terminado

- No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a hacer esta estupidez... - suspiro colocando sus manos en los bolsillos con toda la intención de marcharse si Sakura no se movía nunca para ir a cambiarse - ve a cambiarte, hay cosas que hacer - le dedico una mirada fría.

- SA-SU-KE- KUN, DIJE: **PUEDE-BESAR-A-LA-NOVIA -** Y con la mirada lo hizo entender que estaba ardiendo como una fiera

- hmp -

- déjalo Ino, si ya está todo listo, yo estoy comprometida, soy de Gaara, ves que no necesitaba nada como estas tonterías... - reía con falsedad mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca para poder quitarle importancia al asunto

El noto que su risa era fingida y que por su rigidez pudo deducir que quería llorar.

¿Es que todo lo hacía mal?

¿Porque siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar?

"Soy solo de Gaara..." Si que lo enojaba eso, cuando él la había hecho suya, y podía hacerlo cuando se le antojara.

Quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

- Eres todo un caso Uchiha... ya bésala sabemos todo, **TODO**, y si no se besan vamos a pensar que realmente son unos estúpidos mal nacidos - Y solo eso necesito para poder cortar la tentación que tenia

Se saco las manos de los bolsillos y se acerco a ella tomándola de sus cálidas mejillas.

Ella había soltado una lagrima.

- tks, molesta - y presiono sus labios con los de ella

Ino quedo más que contenta sus ojos brillaban y a pesar de las interrupciones de Sasuke todo había sido muy hermoso sin duda esos dos estaban hechos para el otro.

- Eso fue hermoso, ¡Realmente hermoso! - actuaba la rubia mientras fingía secarse una lagrima de la emoción

Después de un rato Sakura se cambio y por fin salieron con el vestido en mano de nuevo a la casa.

En el camino Sasuke no pudo reprimir esas ganas que tenia de recordarle lo que ya era evidente, pero quería hacerlo de una manera más pasiva para ver la reacción que tenia ella

- ¿Tiene hambre Señora Uchiha? - Sakura elevo una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que yo soy Haruno... y no es por presumir pero pronto seré la esposa del Kazekage lo que me convertiría en saku- pero la interrumpió como pudo

- no vuelvas a decir eso, me enferma, tu eres mía, ya te lo dije, no necesito de estúpidas celebraciones sin sentido, son solo pérdida de tiempo y dinero, tu aceptaste ser mi esposa y yo el tuyo, si tú crees que esto solo fue un ensayo pues yo no lo creo así, solo fue una boda muy privada ¿no lo crees así? - Rio con maldad pero lo decía con total sinceridad.

Ella solo asintió con sonrojo.

No sabía que pensar, si todo lo que había dicho antes él "...amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida...", y que lo había dicho de verdad, es que se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Nunca pudo olvidarlo, siempre quiso ser solo para él, y el haber entregado su cuerpo antes a otra persona no fue porque ella lo quisiera así.

Siempre estuvo esperando ese momento, en el que él la quisiera como lo hacia ella.

Lo odiaba por amarlo cada día mas.

Pero era imposible quitar esos sentimientos, tendría que hacerse un trasplante de corazón, y ni así podría dejar de amarle y dejar de perdonarle todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Soltó unas lágrimas de alegría.

El se percato.

- ¿Que sucede? - Le toco el hombro para poder girarla y ver sus hermosos orbes llenos de lágrimas

- Es que no sabes lo feliz que me haces... tanto que comienzo a pensar que pronto moriré y kami quiere que sea feliz los últimos días de mi vida - soltó unas risas y lagrimas mientras hablaba

- No hables estupideces, te prometí cuidarte, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda - volvió a su postura normal quitándole importancia al asunto, su orgullo le gritaba que no siguiera diciéndole cosas como esas, que dejaría al descubierto su debilidad pero era imposible con ella

Al fin de cuentas Sasuke no eran tan frívolo.

Luego la tomo de la muñeca y se adentraron en la casa

Ella seguía llorando

Sabía que si seguía diciéndole cosas ella tendría mas razones por la que llorar, así que junto sus labios con los de ella y le secaba las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos

- Dime que todo esto no es mentira... que no te iras... de nuevo, que no destruirás la aldea... - Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos, se le había olvidado ese detalle ¿Que pasaba si ella se enteraba de todo?

- Cállate, arruinas todo, eres una molesta - decía el mientras la atraía a su pecho

- Lo siento, ¿no lo harás cierto?, ¿no te irás verdad? ¿Verdad? - y subió su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban pero aun así notaba tristeza en ellos.

Se sentía un estúpido por haber querido traicionarla ¡Sí! porque con el tiempo había descubierto que todos lo perdonaban a pesar de sus actos, y entonces comprendió que la vida no solo era venganza.

Si no que también había que aprender a perdonar y seguir viviendo.

Lo había aprendido de ella, de la mujer que amaba, de la que quería como madre de sus hijos.

El había entendido que esas personas que tanto odiaba: solos se crearían una cuerda con la que tropezarse, y por nada del mundo dejaría que la muerte de su hermano fuera en vano.

Si su hermano quería que él fuera feliz y todo lo hizo para protegerlo, pues entonces que así fuera él le demostraría lo feliz que era.

- Si, no digas eso mas - le beso la frente

- Por cierto... Sasuke... - ella comenzó a adoptar las actitudes de Hinata, y él supo que algo pasaba - etto... - decía ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos - Después de la boda... debo ir a Suna... se lo que vas a decirme, pero es que me gustaría ver a kaito-kun, y además debo hablar con los del consejo sobre formar nuestra alianza para una posible guerra - ella había tomado más valor

- ¿Por cuánto te vas? - no le gustaba para nada esa idea

- Solo son 3 días, y volveré - el frunció el ceño

- Tsk, ¿vas a ir sola? - la entendía, el niño ese... kaito, necesitaba de alguien que le explicara todo, y no podía dejar que en lo que ella tanto se había esforzado se fuera al retrete por su egoísmo

- no..., Temari, y Shikamaru, nos acompañaran - y con eso se sintió un poco mas aliviado

- Esta bien... no te preocupes, solo debes llegar sin un rasguño - ella asintió y se besaron

* * *

Madara veía otra vez con asco como Sasuke dormía tan plácidamente al lado de esa mujer que tanto deseaba.

Pero no confundan, la deseaba por su poder.

El muy maldito Sasuke se había enamorado de ella.

Y pudo leer su mente, su corazón… como el ya se había resignado a la venganza para ser feliz.

Que estupidez...

Sasuke no era nadie para poder siquiera dificultar sus planes.

El muy bastardo se enteraría de quien era Uchiha Madara.

Y ya tenía el plan perfecto para que él se diera cuenta que nadie lo traicionaba, lo atacaría por donde más le doliera.

"Es una pena que tanto poder se desperdicie por culpa de imbéciles" Y volvió a mirar a la peli rosa como dormía entre los brazos del azabache.

Y así fue como la boda de Gaara y Sakura finalizo, fue perfecta, bueno casi... ya que el chico de grandes cejas gritaba en medio de la ceremonia "¡Mi flor de cerezo!, ¡no puedes casarte con él!" y mas tonterías como esas.

Pero todo salió bien, aun que Sasuke tenía que poner de todas sus fuerzas, de hecho tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para ocultar el sharingan que se activó cuando Gaara beso a la peli rosa.

Todo fue perfecto, Sakura se marcho de la aldea pero sin antes de haberse despedido como debían. Ustedes saben...

Sakura llevaba su tercer día ya en la aldea de suna.

Todo era simplemente hermoso, todo salía como debía, los del consejo aceptaron con totalidad, y desde ahora eran una alianza.

- Sakura-oneesan - Reía y decía con diversión una pequeña voz de niño detrás suyo tirándole de su falda

- Kaito-kun - sonreía ella y tomaba la altura de el

- ¿Ya te vas? - Hizo puchero

- Tengo que ir a mi aldea, me están esperando, pero vendré pronto a verte otra vez, lo prometo - y le mostro su meñique

La miraba atento, no sabía que hacer

- Entrelacemos nuestros meñiques, lo prometo, las promesas de garrita son las que nunca se rompen - decía ella con diversión

- Claro, claro - reía el Pelo castaño

Y entonces vio a Madara salir del suelo con su técnica de transportación.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

Ya entendía porque todo estaba tan perfecto.

De un solo movimiento coloco al niño detrás de ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su temblor en las piernas y manos era evidente, pero su voz tan desafiante y fría recompensaba los fallos de sus extremidades

- tranquila... no hay porque llamar la atención todavía... solo quiero conversar contigo - sonreía detrás de su mascara

- Vete al demonio, porque crees que debería escucharte - y Kaito que muy inteligente para su edad, comprendió que ella tenía miedo, dedujo que ese tipo era malo y quería hacerle daño así que vio un pequeño bolso que la chica siempre traía en sus caderas donde guardaba pergaminos, kunais, y shurikens, tomo rápido lo primero que saco, un kunai y con cautela se lo entrego por detrás.

Ella lo recibió se coloco en posición de combate por si el hozaba en llevarse al niño

* * *

Mientras Sakura luchaba con su cuerpo, para que no le fallara y cayera en medio de llantos del miedo que tenía que Madara se llevara al niño.

Sasuke miraba con cautela a el maldito que le arruino la vida

Madara había aparecido.

"Danzou llego a la aldea... ¿qué piensas hacer?..."

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza

Lo mataría, la aldea no le diría nada, todos odiaban a Danzou, y así no tendría que destruir la aldea.

* * *

Sakura lo miro desafiante, había aceptado que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

Pero no por eso bajo su guardia estaban igual que antes

- Sasuke es un maldito traidor... - comenzó a escupir con odio Madara

Ella solo gritaba en sus adentros, no le gustaba que lo llamaran así

- Te diré todo lo que Sasuke hizo... Al contarle la verdad de Itachi y que Danzou había sido el causante de la muerte de su clan, se puso furioso tanto que quedo en un shock y quedo en coma, su equipo, taka decidió llevarlo con la Hokage para que lo ayudaran y así fue, ella lo ayudo y con los días el despertó, pero tenía un sello, ese sello no le permitía salir de la - pero la chica lo interrumpió

- ¡Ya sé que fue lo que paso!, si eso es lo que viniste a decirme pues pierdes tu tiempo - grito enfadada la peli rosa

- Sasuke te engaño, el te hacía creer que te amaba para que confiaras en él, le hizo creer a Naruto que era su mejor amigo de nuevo para que confiaran en él y así muchas cosas más, solo para que confiaran y la Hokage le quitara el sello, luego escaparía y destruiría la aldea, con todos sus integrantes, y sobre todo a ti Sakura, el deseaba matarte más que nada - ella hizo una mueca de desagrado eso no era verdad...

- ¡Mentira! - se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza

- Tranquila, tal vez pienses que miento porque sus ojos brillan cuando está contigo... y así es el, está enamorado de ti, como te dije su plan era ganar la confianza de todos, y sin el sello destruir todo, pero a medida que intentaba ganarse tu confianza no se dio cuenta y se termino enamorando de ti, dejo su venganza de lado, pero en este preciso instante podría decirte que Sasuke está luchando contra Danzou, cuando le dije que el había vuelto se puso furioso lo hubieras visto... el muy maldito me traiciono, yo quería tu poder Sakura, se todo de ti, pero tendré que matarte, no puedo esperar a ver el sufrimiento de Sasuke al ver que la madre de su hijo está muerta - Ella se sorprendió pero se sentía pésimo Madara decía la verdad. Cómo fue posible que el la volviera a traicionar.

- ¿La madre de su hijo? - ese comentario le quedo dando vuelta

- Estas embarazada... - ella rio

- Eso no es verdad si yo estuviera embarazada me habría dado cuenta - pero él no respondía ese silencio era de muerte.

Nadie decía nada pero podía escuchar una pequeña voz que decía "Es verdad..."

El se acerco a ella, y esta por reflejo tensiono sus músculos

- Y luego lo matare y seré el único Uchiha en el mundo, tomare a ese mocoso - miro a kaito - matare a Naruto, destruiré Konoha, y todos serán testigos de cómo el único Uchiha tiene el poder más grande del mundo… el Juubi - y seguía acercándose a ella

- ¡No voy a permitirlo!, no dejare que mates a Sasuke ni a Naruto, y mucho menos dejare que le hagas algo a kaito - y tomo al niño en sus brazos y salto por la ventana, como pudo intento que el niño no saliera lastimado

Se puso de pie y Madara volvió a aparecer con su técnica frente a ella

- Kaito... corre, llama a mamá y papá y que se vayan de aquí - el niño le miraba con tristeza

- No… ¡no quiero!, si yo me voy se que tu jamás regresaras - soltó unas lagrimas

- ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?... vete - le dijo con dulzura

El asintió y salió corriendo en busca de sus padres

Madara le importo poco, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo después para buscar al chico

Sakura estaba atenta a los pasos de su enemigo, pero una explosión la hizo quitar la mirada de él, había explotado una casa con gente en su interior y algunos que pudieron salvarse a penas… gritaban de dolor.

- Maldito infeliz... - escupía con rencor la Haruno

Sakura hizo unas posiciones de mano, tenía que detenerlo ahora mismo, mas personas podían salir lastimadas, debía hacerlo por kaito por Naruto por su aldea, y aun que odiara hacerlo por el también, si lo hacía por Sasuke.

Su cabello cambio de color y ya estaba lista para empezar, se sentía bien, el odio no la controlaba

"Úsalo solo cuando las vidas de los más queridos peligren" Recordaba esas palabras que tomaría para aumentar su fuerza.

Comenzó a llover...

Sí, porque necesitaba agua para poder usar ese jutsu, y si llovía era mucho mas fácil derrotar al contrincante, ya que el jutsu utilizaba las fuentes de agua, como habían gotas de agua por todos lados ella podía fácilmente manejar con su mente de donde quería que saliera el ataque.

Levanto sus manos mientras corría y varios brazos de agua aparecían de todos lados en dirección al enmascarado

El iba a intentar desaparecer por el suelo pero ella rápidamente lo golpeo haciendo que este se abriera, Madara salto para esquivarlo.

La oji jade como mandando un impulso un clon apareció de la nada y se lanzo a Madara como, de esa forma el no escaparía, Madara se quito a el clon pero otro apareció detrás de él, iba a ser golpeado pero luego el clon se vio envuelto en llamas negras.

El sabia que el poder de Sakura era tremendo pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto como pensaba, ya que ese clon estaba en sus llamas negras y sonreía

Iba a golpearlo nuevamente pero uso su jutsu lo más rápido que pudo y aprecio detrás de la verdadera Sakura.

La golpeo en la espalda ella salió lejos.

Estuvieron combatiendo por mucho tiempo.

- Se te acaba el tiempo Sakura - dijo Madara

- tsk - me queda el suficiente para matarte - y un dragón apareció pero como llego se fue

"Recuerda que este jutsu tiene un tiempo límite, es por precaución, después de un tiempo vuelves a la normalidad, porque si lo sigues usando puede que mueras, pero si de verdad necesitas usarlo por más tiempo, porque es demasiado el peligro, entonces vuelve a activarlo y durara por un tiempo más, se volverá a detener estarás tan agotada que no creo que puedas volver a usarlo, pero como te dije puedes activarlo de nuevo"

Recordaba las advertencias de su hermana cuando le enseño ese jutsu tan poderoso pero riesgoso.

**- Al carajo con mi vida, kaito-kun, Naruto-kun, SASUKE-KUN son más importantes, Sasuke quería matarme... pues si mato a Madara y pierdo la vida mejor para él, le estoy haciendo un favor. Como siempre termino perdonándolo -**

Y como si estuviera firmando con la muerte volvió a activarlo

Ahora el jutsu estaba en su segunda fase, por ende era más poderoso.

Su pelo era del mismo color negro, pero ahora su cabello era más largo, le llegaba hasta el trasero.

Sus ojos eran violetas. Era increíble como ese jutsu te cambiaba la apariencia

Esta vez Madara estaba cansado y Sakura parecía como si no hubiera hecho gran esfuerzo, pero claro si ese jutsu te daba fuerzas enormes, eso estaba claro si esa técnica constaba de 3 fases, a la tercera debías empezar a despedirte del mundo, porque cuando lo desactivaras morías, y ella iba en la segunda fase, debía soportar un poco más, si se detenía ahora que ella estaba recién comenzando en su segunda fase podía salvarse, y no debía permitir eso.

Ese era su plan que Sakura falleciera gracias al poder de su clan.

Y una voz llego de la nada y la interrumpió

**"no dejes que te golpee, ¿qué pasa si el infeliz dice la** **verdad?**,** de que estas embarazada"**

Gaara llego a la escena

- Sakura detente - se posiciono a su lado observando que ella estaba de rodillas en el piso, jadeando, y con su mano en su vientre con un clon a su lado protegiéndola por si algo intentaba atacarla, miro hacia el frente y Madara luchaba contra 10 clones de ella, que por cierto estaban en vueltas en llamas negras pero no parecían importarle en lo mas mínimo, y tampoco les afectaba, unos cuando brazos salían de todos lados para poder atacarlo y unos leones de agua también corrían para poder atacarlo.

- Tenia razón... - la escucho decir y la miro de nuevo

- ¿No has perdido el control? – preguntó con preocupación

- No... Estoy bien, Te contare todo muy rápido, Sasuke me traiciono, Madara quiere Matarme, va a destruir Konoha, matar a Sasuke y a Naruto, y se llevara a Kaito - Intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron todo la tenía muy mal. Gaara la sostuvo

Había dejado ocupado a Madara mientras que su clon la examinaba, y así fue ella estaba embarazada.

Madara estaba diciendo la verdad, en todo.

Tenía ganas gritar, de gritarle a kami lo injusto que era con ella.

Obviamente estaba muy contenta de tener un hijo de la persona que mas amaba en su vientre.

Pero sentía tristeza porque él la traiciono.

Le hizo ver un mundo de flores y estrellas para luego refregarle en la cara que las flores y estrellas no existían.

Ella pensó que el había cambiado, pero jamás cambio, solo fingió cambiar.

Y para mas joderle la existencia tenía un pequeño en su vientre.

Era como si todo el mundo quisiera que ella jamás olvidara a Sasuke o lo odiara.

Pero aun así lo amaba, a pesar de que siempre le fallaba ella seguía perdonándole y seguía amándolo.

- Maldito Uchiha... - Soltó las lagrimas que tanto quería guardar.

Su bebe no tenía la culpa de nada y ella estaba arriesgando su vida.

Debía detener ese jutsu.

Por el bien de su hijo o hija.

Miro a Madara y pensó.

**-Solo unos segundos más, por favor solo unos segundos más -**

Y así fue en cosa de segundos Madara cayó al suelo derrotado

Sakura volvió a normalidad, todo su cuerpo le dolía, su corazón le dolía.

Le envió una mirada a Gaara, la soltó.

Debía cerciorarse de que él estaba muerto.

Todo había sido muy sencillo, Madara tenía muchos trucos mas con los que podía atacarla, sin duda algo planeaba.

Pero no dio ni dos pasos y no podía mover las piernas.

Y Madara aprovecho esa instancia y le enterró un kunai en el tórax

Sintió que de nuevo la sostenían y le gritaban.

Veía todo borroso escuchaba las preguntas

Y entre mas se cerraban sus ojos una chica gritaba mas fuerte

"¡No te duermas!, ¡Gaara!"

Y fue todo, ahora todo era oscuro.

* * *

Sasuke despertó en una habitación de el hospital.

Miro hacia su lado derecho, pensó que se encontraría con esa flor que Sakura siempre le dejaba cuando él estaba en el hospital.

Y recordó...

Ese día ella llegaba, había estado tan concentrado en matar a Danzou que se le había olvidado que Sakura estaría de vuelta.

Sabía que ella no había llegado cuando él estaba luchando con Danzou, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cayo inconsciente.

Sonrió, por fin estaría en paz por un tiempo más.

Todavía le quedaba matar a Madara.

Pero por ahora estaría en paz con su peli rosa.

Entonces escucho gritos desgarradores, más bien eran de esos de madres llorando porque su hijo había fallecido.

Tal vez alguien había muerto.

Pero reconoció esos llantos eran de Tsunade...

Escucho una gran turba y unos "¡HAGAN PASO!", y comenzó a dudar cuando escucho la voz de Naruto

- ¡MALDITO SHIKAMARU!, ¡DIJISTE QUE LA CUIDARIAS! - y un golpe

- Naruto, no sacas nada con descontrolarte, el no la dejo así - esa voz... era Gaara...

¿Shikamaru?, ¿Gaara?

Sakura estaba de vuelta.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Le dolía todo, y los puntos que tenia le tiraban.

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!, ¡SAKURA ESTA MURIENDO!- y todo paso en cámara lenta para él.

Escucho las rápidas pisadas de tacón, una camilla que iba junto a esas pisadas.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Naruto gritando y haciendo fuerzas para que lo soltaran.

- ¡DEJENME!, ¡QUE ME SUELTEN!, ¡SAKURA-CHAN! - y todos luchaban por sostener al rubio

- Naruto... - y todos le quedaron mirando, Ino se tapo la boca con una mano mientras lloraba.

- Sasuke... - decía ya más tranquilo el oji azul.

Se acerco a él a penas.

Los puntos todavía le dolían

- ¿Que mierda está pasando Naruto? - y el silencio reino

- Sasuke... - y el rubio comenzó a llorar y se tiro de rodillas golpeando el suelo

- Sakura uso mucho su técnica contra Madara, Sakura está muy débil, y le enterró un kunai en el tórax - logro articular shikamaru

Y entonces salió corriendo le importaba una mierda sus lesiones muchos le gritaron y otros corrieron detrás de él para detenerlo pero no se rindió y entro a la habitación en la que Sakura estaba

Lo dedujo ya que se escuchaba la voz de Tsunade, y había médicos en la puerta

Entro y hay la vio tendida en la cama, era ella, a la que le dijo que debía llegar sin ningún rasguño

-Vamos Sakura, vamos, aguanta - decía Tsunade abriéndole aun más la herida, el kunai había dañado bastante y tenía que curar esas heridas y detener la sangre que se metía donde no debía - aguanta Sakura... -

El sonido de una maquina inundaba la habitación

- ya estoy aquí... vamos... tu puedes... - decía la rubia como si ella la fuera a escuchar - Hemorragia en tórax izquierdo - dijo tomando una pequeña linternita para mirar los ojos de la kunoichi

- Pulso 88 - escucho decir a Shizune

- hay que filtrar la sangre no puedo cerrar la herida así como así es demasiado profunda y ha dañado todo a su paso - volvió a decir la rubia

Escucho como intentaban sacarlo, pero Tsunade lo vio y les hizo un gesto para que lo dejaran hay.

Tenía que ver todo.

Tenía que ver como la chica sufría por culpa del.

- El neumotórax funciona pero la tensión baja... - escucho decir a uno de los médicos que se encontraba hay

- No podemos esperar... preparad la entubación - y cogió una mesita donde había varios objetos metálicos

- No podemos operarla, es como su hija - dijo Shizune sosteniendo el respirador artificial que tenia Sakura

- Se muere, no pienso esperar - le interrumpió

* * *

- Sai... no quiero que se muera... - lloraba una rubia de ojos azules afuera esperando resultados

- tranquila es tan fea que no la querrán allá –miro el cielo- y la traerán de regreso - Era imposible nadie estaba de humor podías tirar el mejor chiste pero nadie reiría

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro

- Naruto-kun deberías calmarte ella va a estar bien... - Hinata intentaba animar a Naruto

- ¡No puedo! - ese grito hizo que ella se asuntara y pegara un saltito - lo-lo siento, es que esto me tiene muy... - y se agarro la cabeza

- Tranquilo, yo te entiendo, ella es mi amiga... - y abrazo al chico

* * *

- Tensión 86/60 - y Tsunade se coloco unos guantes y abrió la herida sin ninguna sutileza, coloco una manguera en la herida y la sangre salía y salía.

Sasuke estaba petrificado, veía como caían las gotas de sangre y se formaba un charco en los pies de la rubia

La escena de sus padres volvió a su mente.

No quería perderla a ella ahora...

- Tensión 78/56 - y la respiración de Tsunade se hizo más rápida, su corazón se acelero, la adrenalina corría por sus venas

- hay demasiada sangre... No se puede saber de dónde está sangrando... - Se decía a si misma mientras seguía mirando con rapidez - Vena pulmonar, pinzas - y Shizune se las entrego con la mano temblante

- Muy bien ya te tengo... joder... - decía mientras sonreía, y le cosía para detener el sangrado

Las palpitaciones de Sakura se hacían cada vez mas rápidas.

Tsunade termino de coser la herida

- Shizune encárgate de esto un segundo - dijo mirando a Sasuke

Ella asintió y siguió el procedimiento.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho? - le pregunto con furia

-...-

- ya fue suficiente sal de aquí, espera afuera - y lo tomo del brazo y lo saco

El se quedo afuera sin dejar de mirar la puerta que se cerraba en sus narices

Se miro el brazo y tenía manchas de sangre

Era de ella...

La toco...

"¿Ves lo que has hecho?..."

¿Acaso era su culpa que ella estuviera así?...

Y luego sus amigos lo interrogaron

- ¿Como esta Sakura? - le pregunto Ino con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

- ella... - y las imágenes volvían a su mente

"Se muere no pienso esperar..."

La sangre cayendo...

Recordó el color de sus ojos cuando la rubia levanto el parpado de la chica para apuntarle con una linterna y ver en qué estado estaba su pupila.

Estaban apagados...

- ella... creo que está bien... - pudo decir a penas

Todos se sintieron mas aliviados, pero no eliminaban la posibilidad de que todo cambiara en cuestión de segundos

- ¡INO, HINATA, TEN-TEN VENGAN RAPIDO! - las nombradas se alarmaron y entraron a la habitación.

- Tsunade-sama- la oji azul se secaba las lágrimas

- hilo del tres, hay otra abertura a la derecha - dijo Tsunade recibiendo lo pedido.

* * *

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - Le pregunto Sasuke a Gaara tomándolo del cuello

- Madara le confeso de tu mentira, y que la mataría para verte sufrir, y luego te mataría, y también a Naruto, destruiría la aldea, y se llevaría a kaito- Seguía con su semblante serio pero con una mirada de preocupación por la oji jade

Sasuke soltó el agarre, y se quedo mirando el suelo

- Ella quiso detenerlo, no quería que Naruto, kaito, la aldea y mucho menos tu les sucediera algo, te perdono antes de que tu le pidieras disculpas, y eso no es todo… ella esta ebarazada - Mas que de compasión, le envió una mirada de repulsión, Sakura siempre daba lo mejor de sí para Sasuke y Sasuke daba lo peor de sí para ella.

- ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE TEME?! - Naruto se le iba a tirar encima pero sus amigos lo detuvieron

* * *

- La tensión sigue cayendo y el pulso también - Ino, Hinata, y ten-ten tenían sus manos en el vientre de la chica emanando chakra verde, a Tsunade le habían llegado unos exámenes donde delataba que Sakura estaba embarazada y de inmediato llamo a las chicas.

Sakura no podía ni valerse por sí sola, el niño moriría, así que las tres kunoichis daban todo de sí para que el bebe siguiera intacto

- ¿Estará sangrando por otra parte? - decía un medico

- ¿Donde?, no hay sangre - le aclaro otro

* * *

- NO NARUTO YO DE VERDAD LA QUIERO - intentaba aclarar el pelinegro

- YAA... ¿¡ENTONCES POR ESO NOS MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! - lo empujo hacia la pared y todos volvían a sostener al rubio

- QUE NO JODER... - no sabía cómo hacer que entendiera... Tal vez si le explicaba todo... - Naruto... en un principio si estaba mintiendo, pero después me enamore de ella, y a ti te considero mi mejor amigo... - el rubio se calmo un poco

Y de repente ten-ten salió de la habitación jadeante

- ¿Alguien sabe hacer jutsus médicos? - preguntaba desesperada la chica

- ¡YO! - escucharon una voz demasiado conocida para Gaara

- Ma- matsuri - iba a seguir hablándole pero ella le interrumpió

- Hablaremos luego de esto Gaara, le debo la vida a esa chica - y entro con ten-ten a la habitación

* * *

- Las constantes siguen cayendo, saturación muy baja, casi crítica - la voz de Shizune se escuchaba cada 5 segundos dando un informe peor al anterior

- tiene el pericardio distendido-

- la hemorragia es interna por eso no hay sangre, algo le está presionando el corazón...- Tsunade intentaba abrir más la herida - Tijeras -

- baja la tensión 65/45 -

- ya esta... - hacia muecas y una gota de sudor corría por su frente - pinzas - y saco lo que tanto la estaba fastidiando

- ¿Pero... qué es eso...? - miraba atento uno de los médicos

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! - y lo tiro a un recipiente metálico - Esa cosa ha rozado el ventrículo, ¡hilo del tres! - y un sonido agudo los distrajo, era de la maquina, y todos miraron a Shizune

- ¡ENTRO EN PARO! – gritaba alarmada Shizune mientras apretaba mas el respirador a la cara de la kunoichi y tomaba unas plaquetas y se las daba a la rubia.

- ¡APARTENSE! - y un choque eléctrico hizo que su corazón volviera a restablecer

* * *

Todos quedaron como estatuas al escuchar un grito de Shizune "¡ENTRO EN PARO!".

El corazón se les encogió.

Sasuke aguanto la respiración, todo se le estaba yendo, todo… ¿Por qué…?¿Porque…? ¿Por qué…?

Y pudieron volver a respirar al escuchar "¡Se ha restablecido!"

- Tranquilo no es tu culpa... tu no la dejaste en ese estado - le decía kiba mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sasuke

- Pero por mi culpa Madara la dejo así - se agarraba la cabeza

* * *

-Es un alivio... - Se pasaba una mano por la frente la pelinegra

- Estuvo a punto... - decía la oji azul

- Chicas... buen trabajo pueden ir a descansar hay que dejar que Sakura descanse, cuando despierte les avisare - Tsunade tiro los guantes a la basura y sacaba unos mechones de su rostro - Pero antes de que se vayan... no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente... pero Sasuke se lo tiene bien merecido - todas asintieron - díganle que Sakura estaba embarazada y que ni ella ni el bebe pudieron sobrevivir, pero no se alarmen solo serán unas horas para que el medite sus actos, luego yo hablare con él sobre lo que sucedió - y todas se miraron

¿Enserio quería hacer sufrir de esa manera al chico?

Ellas asintieron.

Al salir de la habitación debían fingir para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo dolorosas que eran las mentiras.

Ino lloraba a mares, de todas formas necesitaba desahogarse de ver a su amiga en ese estado

Hinata salió con cara en shock, ver tanta sangre y que la vida de una persona estuviera en sus manos la dejo con los nervios de punta

Matsuri sentía tristeza por ver que esa chica sufría tanto, ella había salvado la vida de su pequeño y se sentía en deuda.

Y ten-ten estaba ida todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

- ¡Hi-HINATA! ¿Cómo está Sakura? - preguntaba nervioso Naruto

Todos se acercaron a ellas y las miraban expectantes.

Hinata quito su mirada de los ojos del chico y miro hacia la pared

Matsuri apretaba los puños, e Ino bajo la mirada y dejo escapar unos sollozos

- Sasuke-kun - dijo la rubia este la miro con desesperación - Sakura estaba embarazada - Todos tomaron silencio

- Pero lamentablemente... - y volvió a llorar - ninguno de los dos pudo sobrevivir... - y se tiraba a los brazos de Sai

- ¿Qué...?- es lo único que pudo decir

- ¡QUE TU HIJO Y SAKURA HAN MUERTO! - grito de nuevo para que el reaccionara.

* * *

... ¡QUE LARGO ESTE CAPITULO POR DIOS!... espero que les haya gustado... auuufff estoy cansadisimaaaa jajaja

Primero que nada agradezco mucho sus comentarios, yo no solía responder los reviews porque no se xD pero encontré que es muy bonito responderlos porque así puedes interactivo un poco mas con las lectoras, así que desde ahora empiezo a responderlos por PM, y si tienen alguna duda o algo también me lo hacen saber y yo con mucho gusto les respondo.

Yo se que Tsunade puede curar con sus jutsus... Pero yo quería hacerlo más entretenido y de escusa me salió eso de que no podía cerrar sus heridas con la sangre revoloteando por doquier.

Les prometí un flash back de naruhina! LO SIENTOOOOOO :( , pero es que quería escribir este capítulo más que nada, y estaba demasiado cansada como para escribir un flash back de naruhina.

En el próximo si que escribo el flash back.

Bueno espero sus comentarios.

¿Qué piensan... se ha pasado un poquitín Tsunade? o, ¿creen que está bien porque Sasuke se lo merece?

Bueno se descubrió todo, y todos saben todo. Ahora es cuando queda la escoba jajajajaja

¿Ahora que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?

¿Que pasara cuando Sakura despierte?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, comenten y que tengan una linda semana

Cuídense besitos Sayoo ! *-*


	7. No soy yo

**Capitulo 7: No soy yo**

No… eso era imposible, ella no estaba muerta.

Tampoco su hijo.

Solo era un sueño del cual el despertaría…

Y en el peor de los casos que todo fuera verdad, ni la peli rosa ni su hijo estaba muerto… Sakura se despertaría y se reiría en su cara de lo imbécil que era por soltar lágrimas por una estupidez como aquella.

Ella abriría esos ojos jade que tanto le encantaban…

Ella le gritaría…

Le sacaría la lengua y después le besaría con la ternura que la caracterizaba

Despertaría y en menos de dos minutos le diría las millones de razones de porque lo amaba.

Ella respiraba, lo podía sentir…

Porque la amaba tanto y la conocía tanto que sabía que ella simplemente no podía dejarlo hay… solo… sin sus besos… sin sus abrazos… sin sus miradas llena de ternura y amor… sin esa alegría que destilaba por los poros… sin aquellos ronquidos que había llegado a extrañar… sin esos puñetazos que le llegaban en la noche gracias a los sueños… sin su voz armónica y melosa que era toda una sinfonía para el… sin esos cabellos excéntricos que más de una vez lo despertaron por el cosquilleo en su rostro… sin esas mejillas que se sonrojaban cuando la besaba… sin esa fragancia que llenaba sus pulmones cada noche… sin ese calor… esa tibieza de su piel… ¡No podía!

Sería un pecado si ella lo dejaba

Sería un pecado si ella se atrevía a rendirse y dejar a su hijo morir

Pero sabía muy en el fondo que todo eso se lo decía por el simple hecho de no querer aceptarlo, quería repetirse eso tantas veces hasta que se hiciera realidad.

-es mentira… ¡Es mentira!, ella está bien… el bebe está bien… ¿¡Escucharon!? – gritaba el pelinegro

-Sasuke… - Ino mas que sorprendida se sentía apenada… tanto era su sufrimiento que hasta quería que ellos también lo negaran… ¿Por qué Tsunade las obligaba hacer semejante tortura…? ¿Por qué las obligaba a ver como el pelinegro estaba en el borde de la locura?, ¿Por qué las obligaba a ver como Naruto se hiperventilaba para terminar inconsciente?

-Escuchen todos… - Ino abrió sus ojos como platos… - Creo que he pasado mis limites… me siento terrible, pero Sakura es como mi hija y verla en este estado me tiene mal, lo lamento de todo corazón – Era Tsunade… Ino sentía alegría por saber que la oji miel sabía reconocer sus errores y los enfrentaba de la manera más correcta posible

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade-sama? – hablo Shikamaru

- Que Sakura está bien, por ahora… solo necesita descansar… todo salió bien, pero hay que estar alertas… - Bajo la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que había podido caer tan bajo?, quería darle una lección a Sasuke por ser un mentiroso y dejar que su querida alumna quedara así…

Pero no se dio cuenta que todo lo que había hecho era propio del Uchiha o algo así…

Ella había mentido y todos sufrían por eso…

Pero ella era diferente porque en el momento que vio que todo eso era incorrecto y que todos estaban muy dolidos decidió aceptar su error y pedir disculpas sin esperar el perdón de los demás.

El azabache soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabía que kami lo estaba escuchando, y sabia que tarde o temprano le haría pagar por sus errores…

Pero ahora podía morir en paz sabiendo que ellos estaban bien.

-Uchiha… - y subió su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes de la rubia – yo no soy nadie para hacer justicia, creo que ya te imaginas el porqué… - El asintió y el silencio gobernó por unos minutos – Cometiste graves errores, pero aun así se a la perfección que con el tiempo te encariñaste y enamoraste de mi pequeña… también puedo deducir que no dijiste nada porque te sentías tan bien así que pensabas que si decías algo todo terminaría, y puede que sienta un poco de rencor hacia ti, pero debo admitir que la cuidaste bien hasta donde pudiste, que cumpliste con tu promesa, te preocupaste por ella, y lo más importante es que la haces feliz, y por eso… te estoy muy agradecida, ve a verla, corre, aun no despierta pero te está esperando, a pesar de todo ella lucha por despertar y estar contigo… - Tsunade puso una mano en su hombro y se alejo para poder atender al rubio hiperactivo que dormía en el suelo.

Sasuke se sentía bien las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que sus ganas de seguir viviendo se hicieran mas fuertes…

Era verdad… la amaba… si ¡El estaba enamorado de ella!

Corregiría sus errores, y le diría que la amaba más que nada en el mundo, le diría todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles, le diría que no pudo ni pasar un día en la maldita aldea y ya sentía cosas por ella, que estaba cegado, pero gracias al amor que ella le entregaba hacia que todo fuera más claro, que no le dijo nada porque temía perderla, que podría hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su perdón, que el haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, y si ella ya no lo amaba y quería que se fuera el lucharía día a día por enamorarla otra vez.

Porque él solo se imaginaba un futuro en el cual llegara a casa después de sus misiones y que unos pequeños piececitos corrieran a él y le gritaran "¡Papá!, ¡Papá!" y luego llegara su peli rosa lo abrazara y que con la alegría que siempre transmitía le dijera "Bienvenido a casa…Sasuke-kun".

Sin más corrió, las heridas aun le dolían, pero no soportaría seguir apartado de la mujer que tanto quería.

Abrió la puerta y hay estaba ella durmiendo, tranquila, como siempre.

Acerco una silla a la camilla de la chica y se sentó.

Nadie lo pararía de ahí hasta que ella saliera de alta.

Tomo la delicada mano de la joven, estaba un poco más fría de lo habitual.

La puso entre sus manos para que pudieran calentarse

-Lo siento mucho… en serio lo siento… quiero contarte todo… y decirte… que te amo… te amo Sakura… te amo… - Decía mientras colocaba la mano de la chica en su frente

Sin percatarse una lágrima salió, era increíble… Sasuke Uchiha llorando…

Entrelazo su mano con la de ella y con su mano libre destapo un poco a la joven, vio su vientre… iba a ver un gran bulto con los meses…

Sonrió con ternura…

Y puso su mano en el…

Así quería quedarse todos los días hasta que ella pudiera levantarse…

Las horas pasaron… y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido sin quitar su mano de la de ella y de su vientre.

Y así fue como pasaron 6 días… seis largos… y cansadores días…

Sasuke iba a casa para ducharse y volvía en seguida para estar con Sakura.

Ni siquiera dormía allá, Ino le había dado unas mantas para que se abrigara cuando estaba en la habitación de Sakura.

Naruto estaba más tranquilo y la visitaba junto a Hinata…

Más de una vez se sentía preocupado por si ella iba a despertar…

Pero la rubia de ojos miel insistía en que no había problema, que todo estaba perfecto.

Iba otra vez con las flores que siempre le llevaba a su chica… Suponía que como al él le gustaba despertar en el hospital y ver que en el mesón había una flor que ella siempre le dejaba, a ella también le gustaría despertar y ver no solo las flores de él, sino también de muchos que se preocupaban por ella.

-Disculpa por irme antes… fui a darme una ducha y a limpiar un poco la casa… tu ausencia es muy evidente… - En esos 6 días… el solía hablarle sobre todo lo que hacía que por cierto no era mucho, ya que después de ducharse volvía con ella, y luego iba a almorzar con Naruto, mientras Ino y Hinata se quedaban cuidando de la chica, y luego volvía y quedaban solos de nuevo… después entrenaba mientras Naruto, Gaara, kaito, y matsuri se quedaban haciéndole compañía, el volvía y todos cenaban juntos en la habitación de Sakura, todos se iban a dormir y él se quedaba donde siempre y cerraba los ojos sin despegarse de Sakura. – Kaito se enfermo… así que hoy no podrá venir a verte… pero te dejo saludos, y muchos abrazos para que te recuperes… - Ella no le respondía nada… era obvio ella estaba dormida, pero él seguía hablándole porque sabía que ella lo escuchaba… - Adivina… yo no tenía ni idea… pero Naruto y Hinata son novios… el dobe por fin hace algo bien – soltó una carcajada – Me conto que Hinata parecía enojada con él, pero después de muchas "investigaciones" como el decía, se entero de que Hinata estaba molesta por un chica, pero según él lo malinterpreto, lo hubieras visto cuando decía que kiba había intentado robarse a su "Hina-chan", pero gracias a kami no había pasado nada, y después de enterarse del porque del enojo fue a buscarla y se declaro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el dobe podría haber hecho eso…? – Se burlaba de su amigo…

Y así se la paso hablando con ella varias horas

-Sakura… ¿Cuándo vas a despertar…? – Su tono ahora era de tristeza – ¿No crees que ya es hora?... no querrás que venga Karin y me viole – decía con inocencia, luego comenzó a reír – Era broma… tu solo descansa… vengo enseguida – Iba a ir al baño se puso de pie, quito una mano del vientre de la chica, e iba a quitar su otra mano, pero no pudo, se giro y miro a la joven

Se le detuvo el corazón…

Sentía como la mano de ella se movía y apretaba la suya un poco más, miro sus ojos esperando ver sus pupilas…

Y así fue de a poco y con mucha dificultad esos ojos verdes jade se abrieron…

-Sasuke… - dijo ella con voz pastosa, le dolía la garganta, seguramente por no haber pasado nada por ella desde hace 6 días… si, porque Sasuke la tenia al tanto de cuantos días llevaba durmiendo, y recordaba todo, había escuchado todo lo que él le decía…

-No te muevas mucho… puede hacerte daño… llamare a una enfermera y a Tsunade para que te revisen… y te traeré agua… dame unos segundos… vendré rápido – Estaba nervioso no sabía qué hacer supuso que llamar a una enfermera y a Tsunade fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió.

- Estoy bien… ¿acaso no te alegras de verme despierta? – Ella aun sostenía su mano.

¿Qué si no le alegraba?

¡Claro que sí!, es por eso que correría por todo el hospital gritando y que Sakura había despertado para que la atendieran como se merecía

-¿O es que tu quieres ir con Karin? – El solo pudo soltar una risa

-Te dije que era broma… - se acerco a ella se sentó otra vez a su lado, acaricio su rostro… ella era tan bella… era simplemente perfecta… Iba a abrir su boca para comenzar a hablar… pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano libre encima de la mano que tenían entrelazadas

- Déjame hablar a mi… te escuche todos estos días… me toca hablar a mi ahora… - Se sentía nervioso ¿qué le diría ella…? seguro le gritaría y lo mandaría a pintar monos al África…

-Me siento… muy triste por todo lo que paso… y muy molesta… en un principio cuando Madara me conto todo no le creí… y puedo asegurarte que aun me cuesta creerlo… Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos… y yo pensé que iba a morir en ese entonces… pero me di cuenta que no podía estar molesta contigo y mucho menos odiarte porque cuando pensé que moriría yo solo quería tu compañía… quería que estuvieras a mi lado y que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien… no puedo odiarte… porque mi amor por ti es mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento – y soltó unas lagrimas – porque podrías hacerme traicionarme de la forma más sucia y desagradable del mundo tomar mi corazón y lanzarlo al piso para luego pasar sobre el… pero aun así mi amor ti es mucho más fuerte que el odio que debería sentir en ese momento. Te perdono por todo… porque somos seres humanos… porque tú puedes cerrar cualquier herida, hasta la más profunda… te perdono porque sé que si tú te vas otra vez no lo podría resistir… - Sakura bajo la cabeza y lloraba

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho de verdad… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa… - Sasuke se puso de pie y abrazo a la oji jade soltando una lagrimas que caían al rosado cabello de Sakura

- ¡No te vayas…! - sollozaba – ¡Te perdono todo!, ¡No me dejes sola…! ¡Hare lo que sea!– gritaba con dolor de solo pensar que esos "Lo siento… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa" sonaban a despedida…

- No me iré a ningún lado… - La apretaba con más fuerza… - Molesta – Ella no paraba de llorar pero sus sollozos habían parado de a poco

- ¿Me lo prometes?... - ¡Pero esa mujer era increíble!, él le hacía daño y rompía la confianza y ella iba y confiaba en él y lo hacía prometer algo que si cumpliría pero que ella no sabía si el de verdad lo haría

- Si… no te preocupes… tienes que descansar… - La soltó para que ella volviera a recostarse – Sakura… - Se fue acercando a ella – Te amo… - y junto sus labios con los de ella, por fin podía sentirse tranquilo, ella lo quería, el la quería, su hijo estaba bien, todo era perfecto…

- Yo también… - Decía ella entre beso y beso para luego profundizarlo

Después de unas semanas más de reposo Tsunade decidió que Sakura se encontraba perfecta para poder ser dada de alta

Los días pasaron…

Y también los meses…. Los cuales se habían dedicado a amarse en su totalidad.

Como "supuestamente" Madara ya había muerto, no había amenaza alguna para ninguna de las aldeas, ni para kaito, Naruto o Sakura, eso es lo que todos pensaban…

Entonces fue que el secreto de Gaara se descubrió.

Nadie estuvo dispuesto a tocarle ni un pelo al niño, ya sabían que si lo hacían Gaara se encargaría de torturarlo hasta que se cansara.

Todo iba muy bien.

Y a Sakura ya se le notaba que un nuevo integrante llegaría en unos meses más

6 Meses… llevaba 6 meses…

-Sasuke-kun… quiero que se llame Heiji– soltó de repente Sakura cuando iban a dormirse

- hn, ¿Por qué Heiji? – Gruño un poco por el repentino del tema.

- Porque me recuerda a alguien… - Eso lo descoloco un poco, levanto una ceja y se apoyo en su brazo para poder mirar a la peli rosa que estaba dada vuelta

- ¿A quién? – Tal vez era ese… "el primero". Se enfado, como es que ella podía pensar en ese tipo.

- A mi primo – Esta bien tal vez se había pasado un poco con pensar en que podía ser el tipo ese, bueno para su alivio no era él.

-Ya que… Heiji Uchiha… - No lo convencía pero si ella quería ponerle así pues… ella tenía al crio dentro de ella.

- Y si es niña Kazuha – Era lindo, esperaba que fuera niña, aun que un niño no sería mala idea, de hecho quería a un niño, pero le llamaba mucho la atención una linda niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Una niña revoloteando con sus peluches… comprarle cintas para el cabello, y hermosos vestidos.

En su mente se imaginaba a la peli rosa con una niña de 5 años… le cepillaba su larga cabellera azabache y luego le colocaba una cinta azul en su cabellos igual que como Sakura tenía cuando pequeña.

También se imaginaba a su pequeña hija en sus hombros mientras reía a carcajadas.

Ser despertado por su pequeña a altas horas de la madrugada….

-¿Qué sucede cariño? – Se refregaba los ojos su mujer con cansancio al ver la luz encendida

- No puedo dormir… - Eso definitivamente le hacía feliz… ver como su hija se refregaba los ojos y apretaba su peluche por el miedo

- Ven acá mi vida… - La llamaba su madre

Y luego de eso los tres durmiendo juntos, las dos mujeres de su vida.

Imaginar eso le llenaba el alma, ¿Pero qué haría cuando ella creciera y estuviera hermosa?... eso sí sería un caos…

- Kazuha Uchiha… perfecto… - decía el mientras colocaba su mano en el vientre de la chica.

"_**Definitivamente será niña"…**_

-Sasuke-kun… - Le escucho decir con ternura

- ¿qué sucede? – Ella se dio vuelta y le hizo un puchero. Algo tramaba…

- Quiero un helado… - Era broma… Levanto una ceja

- ¿Es broma?, ¿De dónde quieres que te saque un helado a esta hora? – Cerro los ojos y la abrazo para que ella se dejara de molestar – Ya duérmete mañana te compro uno –

- NO… QUIERO UNO AHORA…- lo amenazo… ¿Pero porque… siempre tenía que arruinarle el sueño….?

- ¡Pero de donde quieres que te saque un helado ahora! – No lo entendía siempre lo mismo siempre en la noche se le ocurría comer algo

Ella comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué me gritas…? Yo solo quería un helado… - sollozaba…

Esa sería una noche difícil…

* * *

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Un rubio de ojos azules gritaba como loco por las calles de Konoha…

- Na-naruto-kun… n-no p-pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan mal… - Decía apenada un chica de ojos aperlados y cabello oscuro

La joven seguía jugando con sus dedos y sintió que algo había caído al suelo levanto un poco la vista y hay vio a Naruto tirado en suelo

-¡Naruto-kun! – Se alarmo colocándose de rodillas para poder tomar a su novio.

- ¡Dobe! – Escucho gritar, abrió sus ojos y ahí se encontraba su amigo el teme

- ¡Teme! – Y hay reacciono estaba Neji, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura… en casa de Hinata.

- Deja de dar problemas usuratonkachi – Sasuke como siempre tan indiferente

- Naruto... deberías ir a tu casa a descansar… pero… ¿Por qué te desmayaste?... – Pregunto Sakura revisando que no tuviera problemas

-Yo estaba con Hinata-chan… y entonces… - Comenzó a recordar… Pego un grito que solo lo daba Naruto – ¡ES VERDAD, HINATA-CHAN ME DIJO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA! – Mal momento pensó Hinata…

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Gritaron Sakura y Neji al mismo tiempo…

-hmp… ya me lo veía venir… - Se saco las manos de los bolsillos y tomo a Sakura de la mano – Sera mejor que nos vayamos - apunto con la mirada a Neji que estaba como loco

- ¡NARUTO! ¡TE VOY A SACAR LOS HUESOS! – El rubio se horrorizo y comenzó a correr y detrás iba Neji…

- Naruto-baka… - Dijo Sakura después de despedirse de Hinata y ver como afuera se formaba un escándalo por culpa del oji celeste

- hmp, Dobe… - y se fueron para no verse involucrados en la tortura que recién empezaba, aun no se enteraba en el padre de Hinata…

* * *

- ¿Estás segura…? – Preguntaba el pelinegro colocando una mano en la espalda de la peli rosa

- Si… estoy bien… - Lo típico ellos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que Sasuke se había animado a preparar y ella salió corriendo al baño en busca de su amigo el retrete.

La primera vez que eso sucedió se había preocupado bastante…

Tanto que la llevo corriendo al hospital para que la internaran 3 meses si era necesario.

Luego entendió que solo eran síntomas de todas las embarazadas.

Desde luego el sabia, pero el miedo de que a ella le pasara algo todavía no se le quitaba, y había crecido más de la cuenta.

-¿No crees que es más grande de lo normal? – Lo había notado hace rato pero no quiso que ella pensara que le estaba diciendo gorda o algo por el estilo, la última vez que intento comentárselo casi lo tira por la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres…? – decía ella intentando pararse del suelo en que podía estar horas sentadas y esas nauseas asquerosas no se iban.

-Yo se que ya llevas 6 meses… ¿pero cómo es que crece tanto?... – Había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas pero nunca había visto que fuera tan abultado como las recordaba.

La peli rosa se puso nerviosa.

Le tenía una sorpresa a Sasuke, y esa sorpresa era la razón de porque su vientre era más abultado.

Pero quería que él se enterara cuando "suS hijoS" nacieran.

-Eso es normal… - le quitaba importancia con las manos para luego retirarse del baño junto con el pelinegro

Sintió como tocaron la puerta…

Pero ella no se sentía en condiciones como para ir a abrir

-¿Puedes ir tu?, si es Ino dile que no estoy… no me siento muy bien… - El asintió y fue a la puerta después de haber ayudado a Sakura acomodarse en el sillón.

Cuando abrió la puerta no era Ino…

-Hola ¿está Sakura? - ¿Pero quién era ese?, tenía una sonrisa que lo enfermaba, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos color chocolate

-¿Quién eres? – Se apresuro en preguntar

-Soy Yusaku Okiya, ¿Ella se encuentra? – Jamás lo había visto, seguro que no era de la aldea

- ¿Para que la quieres?... – El era tan obediente que si la peli rosa le decía que no se sentía bien… pues entonces que nadie la molestara. Veamos eso desde el punto de vista de los celos ¡claro!

- Necesito hablar con ella… - Pero Sasuke le interrumpió

- Si quieres hablar con ella, tendrás que hablar primero conmigo – Intento sacarle información… no creía que fuera algunos de esos locos de la cabeza que estaban detrás ella, porque él había dejado bien en claro que mataría a cualquiera que se le acercara con dobles intenciones.

El chico suspiro con resignación

-Hace tiempo Sakura y yo éramos amigos… cuando le dije que sentía más que una amistad por ella me rechazo, estaba tan enojado que no pude controlarme… y ahora que lo pienso con más claridad creo que fui un egoísta, cuando vi que había sido su primera vez me sentí muy mal, pero no podía quitarme esa sensación de ser el primero en su vida… - Apretó la puerta con odio, el era…. El fue el maldito al que le arrancaría los brazos…

¿Qué no pudo controlarse?, ósea que él la había obligado… Ahora sí que lo mataba.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – le pregunto por fin el chico

- El amor de su vida – Bufo molesto iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara

- ¿Estas de broma? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Iba a calmarse un poco, primero hablaría con ella y después decidiría el pobre destino de ese imbécil.

El castaño Suspiro con resignación, aun no lo tenía todo perdido, iba a hacer que la peli rosa se olvidara de ese estúpido, y que corriera a sus brazos, aun que tuviera que jugar sucio lo haría.

-¿Puedes avisarle de que vine? – Y luego giro sus pies para marcharse

-Hmp – Y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Como diciéndole "¡JA!, ¡yo estoy con ella estúpido y tu no!" Algo súper maduro… Que se entienda la ironía.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto la peli rosa viendo una revista

- Nadie solo era un amigo… - Mintió, no le gustaba mentirle después de lo que había pasado pero… era por una buena causa ¿cierto?

- ah… iré a dormir un rato – La peli rosa se puso de pie y dejo la revista de lado para ponerse frente al peli negro

- Voy a ir a entrenar con Naruto, volveré para la cena – Y le dio un beso en la frente

Ella asintió y le regalo una sonrisa

-No se vayan a matar – Rio la chica

-hmp, Creo que no seré yo quien mate al dobe – Soltó unas risas burlonas, no había vuelto a ver al rubio, y podría imaginarse que no le quedaban muchos días de vida

La chica rio, beso a su chico, y se fue a su habitación para poder descansar, últimamente estaba más dormilona y cansada que nunca.  
Y era algo normal, aun que Sasuke la ayudaba en todo cada vez se sentía peor, su panza le pesaba más y sus pechos dolían.

Pero como no, si en un par de meses más tendría dos hermosos bebes balbuceando por toda la casa.

Todo era tan hermoso, Sasuke la quería, luego le pide matrimonio, ¡sí!, porque ella ahora estaba comprometida, tenía a dos pequeños en su vientre, Hinata estaba en sus mismas condiciones, su loca rubia amiga estaba feliz con su novio, kaito era un niño feliz que disfrutaba de sus padres y de vez en cuando la visitaba para regalarle sonrisas, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Despertó y aun Sasuke no llegaba, debía admitir que últimamente todo le molestaba estaba muy sensible cualquier pequeñez afectaba su humor.

Sakura salió de casa para tomar aire fresco, a pesar de que no le gustaba salir sin avisarle a Sasuke el no estaba ahí y necesitaba salir un poco a disfrutar de la briza

Mucha gente la saludo, le regalaron sonrisa, y una que otra chica le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, o cuando meses tenia, y hasta que nombre le pondría.

Y entonces su bolsa en la que llevaba unos cuantos dulces que compro en el camino cayeron al suelo.

¿Sasuke… besando a Karin?

Sus piernas le fallaban, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso…?

Ahora entendía lo que significaba "Entrenar con Naruto".

Y tambien entendía porque actuaba tan extraño cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Tal vez era Karin pidiéndole encontrarse y hacer… lo que estaban haciendo…

"**¡Maldito Sasuke-kun!, ¡Vamos a golpear a esa chica!"**

Le gritaba su inner, ¿pero era Karin la culpable?

Ella estaba soltera tenía todo el derecho de besarse con quien quiera

Sasuke era el comprometido.

Se acerco a ellos y de un movimiento los separo y lo abofeteo.

-Sakura… - Dijo el tocándose la mejilla golpeada

-¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke…? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, otra vez volvía a ilusionarla y luego lastimaba su corazón.

-¡Ya basta! – Su tono de voz la hizo pegar un salto de sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que podía hablarle en ese tono?... – Tú querías casarte conmigo… Soy hombre… y mujeres como Karin no pasan por alto, no puedo acarrear con tus celos todo el tiempo, si sigues así, aprisionándome todo el tiempo, no puedo estar contigo – eso la dejo… en shock…

"**¿¡QUEEEEE!?"**

Iba a responderle de la peor forma, iba a matarlo…. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente IMBESIL?

Vio unos cabellos celestes acercarse con rapidez, y sin parar, tomo a Sasuke del cuello y le dio un golpe en la cara

-¡MALDITO! – Le grito para tirársele encima y volver a golpearlo -¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIA IMBESIL!? – Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Sasuke se lo quito de encima.

- ¡Suigetsu! – Y la peli roja corrió hasta su ¿Novio?

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Vámonos, te explico todo de vuelta – El asintió y se fueron

Se sintió más nerviosa ahora estaba sola con Sasuke

La miro con frialdad, y luego se dio vuelta.

Se le congelaron hasta los huesos con su actitud

-Ve a casa a preparar la cena, en un rato mas voy – Y siguió caminando…

Apretó sus puños… ¿Qué le sucedía…?

Después de todo era como pensaba… él no había cambiado, jamás cambiaria, siempre seria el mismo.

Podía disculparse y arrepentirse pero después siempre volvería a ser el de siempre.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llego hasta su casa, pero no a prepararle la cena obviamente.

Subió a su habitación, y miro con tristeza su cama.

Ya no podía volver… Quizás cuantas mujeres terminaron en esa cama…

Se quito el anillo recordando las palabras que le había dicho.

"Supongo que una simple reunión expresando nuestro amor no será suficiente… Sakura… Cásate conmigo, Quiero que seas mi mujer… solo mía"

Unas lágrimas cayeron…

Tiro el anillo a la cama, tomo su ropa y la metió en unos bolsos.

Antes de marcharse dejo una nota…

La pequeña hoja estaba mojada, claro por sus lágrimas.

En la parte superior intento escribir su nombre, pero paso una línea encima viendo que aun escribía su nombre con el sufijo

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke:_

_Gracias por entregarme amor y felicidad._

_Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya lejos._

_Tal vez Karin u otras chicas te entreguen lo que yo no te di._

_Intente con todas mis fuerzas ser la mujer ideal._

_Pero veo que jamás te importe._

_Después de que me dijiste esas cosas tan dolorosas es estúpidamente loco, pero sigo amándote._

_Puede que sienta rencor ahora, pero créeme que no te deseo más que felicidad._

_Fue… lindo mientras duró._

_Gracias por estar conmigo y hacerme tan feliz._

_Adiós…_

_Gracias… _

_Siempre tuya… Sakura._

Las últimas palabras estaban más oscuras.

Dejo la nota al lado del anillo y se marcho.

Tal vez donde Ino, o algunas de sus amigas.

Aun que prefería irse lejos…

Suna sería una buena opción…

Le haría saber a Gaara sobre eso, pero por ahora se quedaría en la casa de algunas de sus amigas.

No saldría jamás, no quería verle la cara a Sasuke, y tampoco nadie sabría donde estaba, solo Tsunade.

Por suerte no se encontró con Naruto.

Y termino en la casa de Hinata.

Debería esconderse cuando viniera Naruto a visitar a su amiga.

Si Naruto se enteraba haría de todo para que las cosas se solucionaran.

Y por ende metería el dedo en la herida

Ya era suficiente…

Debía de una vez por todas olvidarse de Sasuke.

Ahora su felicidad seria plena en sus dos pequeños, el único hombre de su vida sería su hijo.

Y obviamente su hija, ya que eran una hermosa pareja.

Comenzó a llorar, debía desahogarse si quería seguir con su vida.

Hinata se acerco a ella y la consolaba.

Tubo que contarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido para que ella la dejara quedarse.

* * *

Sasuke iba con Naruto, después de su entrenamiento Naruto lo fastidio lo mas que pudo para que fuera a comer con el al Ichiraku.

Después de reírse de cómo neji lo había masacrado y perdonado su vida…

Vio que ya era tarde y que su peli rosa debía estar enojadísima en casa por tardarse un poco.

Cuando llego llamo a su mujer pero ella no respondió.

Fue a su habitación y no estaba.

Le pareció extraño, ya que ella jamás se iba sin avisarle.

Vio algo pequeño brillar.

Se acerco y se sorprendió.

Era el anillo de compromiso.

Tomo la nota que estaba a su lado.

Abrió los ojos como platos…

¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Por qué se iba?

¿A dónde se iba?

¿Qué tenía que ver Karin?

¿Por qué decía que ella jamás le importo?

¿Qué le había dicho que se molesto tanto?

"_**¿Acaso se molesto porque Salí un rato a entrenar con Naruto?"**_

Cuando termino de leer las últimas palabras apretó sus manos y doblo la hoja con enojo.

Salió corriendo de la casa en búsqueda de la chica.

¿Pero qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia?

Se detuvo para pensar.

Tal vez estaba en casa de Ino.

Iba a correr nuevamente.

Pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse.

Sintió un golpe en su cara y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil!? – Le grito a un oji violeta desde el suelo

- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡Besaste a mi novia Sasuke! – Gritaba enojado

¿Qué?, ¿Karin?, pero si él no había besado a esa fastidiosa.

Jamás la besaría.

Sus labios eran solo para la madre de sus hijos.

-¡Yo no bese a Karin! – Grito el peli negro poniéndose de pie

- ¡No te hagas el estúpido!, ¡Hoy estaba caminando y te vi besarla!, ¡Y para mas cagarla Sakura te vio y tu le dijiste que una mujer como Karin no la pasabas por alto!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?! – Y se le tiro encima, le costó pero pudo quitárselo de encima.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?...

-¿Qué?, No eso no es cierto, yo estaba con Naruto entrenando… - El peli celeste se le quedo mirando, y hizo una mueca de confusión – Vamos a la casa de Naruto, y aprovechamos de buscar a Sakura – Este asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron a casa de Naruto.

El no había estado con Karin, el no había visto a Sakura después de haber salido.

El no había besado a la peli roja. Y definitivamente jamás le diría algo así a la oji jade.

* * *

Bueeeeno bueno, Las cosas entre sasuke y sakura se arreglaron, pero terminaron mal otra vez... :p

No me pregunten por ese chico "El primero" como decía sasuke xD el nombre lo invente y blabla, es que ya sabrán porque lo invente y fue alguno de nuestros personajes que ya conocemos...

¡Si ya ven !, Tsunade no es tan mala... y ustedes la criticaban xDDD jajaja bueno yo igual lo hacia...

Bueno si primera vez que vemos que karin no se vuelve loca por sasuke...

Pero como ella ya tenia novio...

y Sasuke ya estaba comprometido con Sakura...

Debo tenerles la cabeza media enredada por lo ultimo, pero en el próximo capitulo se aclarara.

¡Mierda!, les juro que no puedo hacer el naruhina T_T se me seco el cerebro cuando intente escribir algo y salio feo y buee no quedo de otra que dejarlo.

Así que como se dan cuenta en el momento en el que sasuke hablaba con sakura en el hospital... el le contó resumido lo que paso entre naruto y hinata (:

Espero que les haya gustado... porque a mi la verdad es que este capitulo siento que salio mal :(

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!, Y como siempre estoy respondiendo por PM

Les mando un abrazo bien pachonchito... :33

Unos besitos...

y que tengan una hermosa semana...

Nos vemos en la próxima

SAYO! :33 *-*


End file.
